The Death Trap
by Susan Popplewell
Summary: SEQUEL TO MY STORY 'DANGEROUS SECRETS'. The family in space is ready to strike. Kayo is looking for her parents and Rae discovers something sinister about her own family. But when the family in space strike, International Rescue discovers something even bigger and sinister is about to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back and here is the sequel to _Dangerous Secrets_. This is a crossover between _Thunderbirds Are Go!_ and _The 39 Clues_**. **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thunderbirds characters and equipment, nor do I own any of The 39 Clues characters. But I do own Rae and Adam. It is not absolutely necessary to read _Dangerous Secrets_ first, but you can if you want to. Enjoy!**

 ** _Two months and one week after_ Dangerous Secrets _epilogue..._**

Scott Tracy relaxed on the beach in a deck chair. This was the life – sunny beaches, good meals (the restaurants in Perth, Western Australia served excellent food) and a week's holiday, free from his job in International Rescue. But, as much as he was enjoying himself, he still could not help calling into Tracy Island or Thunderbird 5 at least once a day to make sure everything was alright. He lazily watched as some seagulls landed on the sand near his deck chair and fixed him with their beady little eyes. Scott chuckled and threw them crumbs of some Turkish bread he had been snacking on.

As the seagulls gobbled it up, he realized that he had forgotten to call into International Rescue to make sure everything was running smoothly. He was still trying to get used to handing the reigns of IR to Jeff after holding them for years. He knew that they could all handle it, but the years of being leader and watching over his family caused him to daily check in.

He pulled out his phone to call his father and was about to dial the number when he happened to glance up at the sky and froze. His heart pumped faster as fear raced through him. Scott's training kicked in and he jumped off his chair. Other people had noticed the threat hurtling towards them and were screaming and running in all directions looking for shelter. Scott began directing people off the beach to a place he knew would protect them. "I'm part of International Rescue. Come on, follow me!" he yelled and turned and began running away from the beach, a flock of people following him.

But some people refused to listen to Scott and stood there on the beach and watched the deadly burning comet as it hurtled towards them.

 **TOKYO, JAPAN**

Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano stared out the window of the taxi as they travelled through Tokyo. She was dressed in a grey t-shirt and navy blue trousers. Rae sat in the seat next to her, wearing a blonde wig and blue eye contacts, and was wearing a black leather jacket and black trousers. Her mind went back to her very first memory.

 **#START OF MEMORY#**

 _ **"Good night, Tanusha."**_

 _Tanusha smiled as her mother tucked her in bed. She was about two years old. **" 'Night, Mummy,"** she whispered as her mother stroked her cheeks._

 _ **"Did you enjoy your birthday, baby?"** her father asked as he suddenly appeared, leaning over her mother's shoulder._

 _ **"Yes, Daddy. I wish we could've gone fishing today, though,"** Tanusha sighed. Her father leaned down and kissed her on the forehead._

 _ **"We can do it tomorrow. A late birthday present,"** he suggested. Tanusha nodded. **"Just sweet talk your mother into baking a chocolate cake,"** he winked._

 _There was a loud crash. Her father went to check on it. He got to the bedroom door, then it burst open and four people dressed in black, their faces covered, came in. One of them hit her father over the head and dragged him out. Two others grabbed her mother, who was screaming and crying. They dragged her out. **"You should never have done it,"** one of them growled at her mother. The fourth came and picked her up and carried her through the house. Out the front, the person put her down on the grass and bent down to tie a loose shoe lace. Tanusha ran out through the front gate and down the street. Gunshots ran out and she heard them running after her. _

**#END OF MEMORY#**

The next thing she remembered was Grandma Tracy feeding her while she sat in a high chair. Jeff had told her how he had found her hiding in an alleyway and took her in, taking care of her. She had remembered her parents names when she was eight, but they were not able to find them. Then about six weeks ago, Tanusha had received an anonymous e-mail. The sender's name was Ebenezer William Kyrano, her father's name. The e-mail had simply read **S.O.S**. They were not able to trace the source, so Kayo, with Parker's help, had begun investigating, sniffing around. They had finally found a person who claimed to know what had happened to her parents and where they were. She had agreed to meet at Daiichi Sankyo Building in Tokyo. She decided to bring Rae with her, with Penelope and Parker following along (they and the car were disguised) to protect them.

Kayo felt tears fill her eyes and quickly blinked so she would not cry. She prayed she would find her parents. Rae placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine," she said quietly. Kayo hoped so.

 **PERTH, WESTERN AUSTRALIA**

"Scott? Scott, are you there?"

Scott turned on his com watch as he ran. "John, what is it?"

"I know you've probably noticed, but there appears to be a big comet heading your way. With several smaller ones going to hit after it," John informed him. "You need to get to that Research building. It's cellar will protect you."

"That's where we're headed," Scott grunted. Him and the people following him were thrown to the ground as something hit the beach. Standing up, ears ringing, Scott looked back and saw a large, smoking crater in the sand, the dead bodies lying around it. He had tried to warn the people to come with him, but they would not. They wanted to stay. _And now they are dead_ , Scott thought sadly, wishing he could have saved them. He looked up just as the smaller comets slammed into the road. Some hit buildings. Parts of buildings fell onto the street, crushing people. Scott and some others were flung backwards as one of the comets hit the road close to them.

Scott was in a daze. His hearing faded out. A man's face filled his vision, was shouting something, but Scott could not hear him. The man pointed frantically in the direction of the ocean. Then his hearing came back. "-the water's pulling out, mister!"

 _What?_

Scott blearily sat up and looked out at sea. The water was being pulled out. But he was still dazed, and did not comprehend. He heard someone, sounded like his brother John, calling his name. He snapped awake and stood up. He cried out in pain and looked down at his left leg. There was a big gash, and blood was coming out. Scott had seen the comets up close and there was something strange about them. They looked like bolts of energy up close, not comets. "Scott? Bl**dy pick up, please!" John shouted over the com watch. The desperation and fear in his brother's voice made him forget about the comets.

"John I'm here," he grunted, trying to walk a little, but his injured leg made it impossible. He ended up leaning on the man who had been pointing out a sea.

"Oh, thank God," John breathed. "I've been trying to tell you. Two of the comets hit the ocean. The water's pulling out!" Then Scott realised. _That's_ why the water was pulling out. His blood ran cold. He looked back out a sea. A big tsunami wave was heading straight for the city. "Get to the nearest highest grounds NOW!" John shouted.

The trouble was, Scott could not walk and some of the people had been injured. Scott then saw that they were standing next to a skyscraper. "Everybody who is not injured, take the wounded and get inside the skyscraper as high as you can go!" Scott ordered. But he knew not all of them would make it.

People carried the injured inside. There was an elevator, but they could not use it when there was a tsunami. They would have to take the stairs. "Up the stairs!" Scott directed. They got to the second floor.

Then the tsunami hit the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Math Girl, High King Peter the Magnificen, Anne Messervy, and Bow Echo for reading and reviewing and thanks to all others who read this!**

 **DAIICHI SANKYO BUILDING, TOKYO, JAPAN**

The taxi driver turned off the engine and turned to Rae and Kayo. "That'll be 1000 yen, please," he said.

Rae opened her wallet and handed the money to him. "Come on," she said to Kayo as she unbuckled and climbed out. She shut her door and walked around the car and studied the front of the pharmaceutical company. It was a multi-story building with trees around the front. She wondered how the meeting would go with Dr. Emma Spasky, the great-great granddaughter of Irina Spasky, a Russian KGB agent. Emma, according to Kayo's and Rae's extensive research on her, was just as smart and deadly as Irina, maybe even more so. But she was their only lead to Kayo's parents, and Kayo desperately wanted to find them as her father e-mailed her for help. But Rae just could not help having a bad feeling in her gut about the whole meeting, so called Penelope and Parker to come along as back-up.

Rae had also tried to find out all she could about Irina Spasky, but there just weren't any files or records anyway. Someone had wiped them clean, but she was mentioned in Emma's records. Rae also wondered how Kayo's father knew Kayo's e-mail. She had only gotten one for the first time five years ago, long after her parents had went missing. _Hmmm_ , she thought suspiciously. That was one of the reasons why she had protested to searching for the parents as she was worried that it was some kind of trap. But Kayo had so passionately argued about how she needed a clarification about what had happened to them; whatever happened, she had stated that she needed to know, so she could move on and not worry about it anymore. It was so important to her, that none of them could refuse. And with Penny and Parker along, things _should_ be alright. She hoped, anyway.

Kayo came up beside her. Rae looked at her. She was standing stiffly, and Rae could see that Kayo was trying to keep all her emotions about the matter inside of her. Rae reached out to touch her shoulder to comfort her, but Kayo pulled away. Rae felt hurt, but knew that it was best to let Kayo deal with her emotions her own way. Without a word, they walked towards the building together and through the front door. A receptionist looked up at them as they entered. "Don'na goyōdeshou ka?" the female enquired with a polite smile. How can I help you?

"Watashitachiwa, hakase Spasky to no yakusoku o motte imasu," Rae replied in perfect Japanese. We have an appointment with Dr Spasky.

"Kanojo no ofisuni wa, 4-kai ni arimasu." Her office is on the fourth floor. The receptionist then began studying some papers. Rae and Kayo thanked her and entered a nearby elevator. Kayo pressed '4' and the doors shut.

 **PERTH, WESTERN AUSTRALIA**

Scott groaned as he came to. When the tsunami had hit, he had been knocked out. He blinked in confusion at the sight around him. They were still on the second floor, which was completely submerged in water, but the water around him and everyone else with him was pushed back by something. The water and some debris floated around and above them. Some hit whatever was holding the water back and bounced away. It seemed some type of force field was around them in a spherical shape. "How...?" he muttered.

A little girl looked at him with wide eyes. "When the water hit, I accidentally bumped into you and your watch and suddenly there was this bright light and there is this circle thing around us," the little girl explained, who appeared to be seven or eight years old. _Oh!_ Brains had programmed Scott's watch to project a force field around himself up to a radius of ten metres, and the girl had accidentally bumped the button that activated it, saving them all. Scott smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair.

"We need to go higher to get above the water line," Scott instructed, standing up. He found that someone had bandaged his leg with a shirt. He silently thanked the person and they began moving towards the stairwell, which was mostly intact. Wherever Scott moved, the force field moved, pushing the water away from them. But Scott still had to lean on someone (boy! His pride hated that) and it ended up being the guy who had helped him into the skyscraper. They began climbing up the ladder. Scott would have called his family to let them know where he was and to arrange a rescue, but he was too focused on trying to walk with his hurt leg. Plus, he knew that his brothers would be coming anyway to rescue other people. He just hoped his watch's batteries would not run out until they got above the water line.

 **TOKYO, JAPAN**

 _ **Outside the Daiichi Sankyo Building...**_

"They h'are h'inside, m'lady," Parker announced as they watched from FAB 1, which was parked nearby, holographically disguising it as black, not pink.

"Excellent," Lady Penelope commented and opened her compact. Rae and Kayo had minuscule devices planted on their clothes so that Penny and Parker could listen in to the meeting with Dr. Spasky. The device doubled as a tiny camera, so they could watch. Parker was watching the footage on a separate channel. They watched as Rae and Kayo exited the elevator and walked down the hall, stopping briefly to ask which room was Dr. Spasky's office.

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/**

"Arigatōgozaimashita," Kayo said to the man. Thank you. Kayo and Rae turned and walked down the hall, looking for the room marked '7'. It was in Japanese, though, but they knew it as well as English. Kayo let Rae look for it and got lost in her own thoughts. She wondered what her parents were like now? Would they be happy to see her? Would they still love and accept her? Kayo wondered what her parents had done to make someone kidnap them. _"You should never have done it"_ kept revolving in her mind. What had they done? And who the hell were the people who had taken her parents?

"Kay!"

"Huh? What?" Kayo asked as she whirled around to look at Rae, mentally kicking herself for not focusing.

"I told you before that I had found it. Why did you keep walking?" Rae questioned, concern showing on her face.

 _Because I forgot my job and was not focusing_ , she berated herself. "Sorry. Was just thinking," was all she said, not quite ready to talk about her fears about meeting her parents.

Rae studied her for a minute. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."

Rae did not look convinced, but dropped it and knocked on the door. "Ohairikudasai," a female voice called out from inside the room. Come in, please. Taking a deep breath, Kayo opened the door and they entered.

 **PERTH, WESTERN AUSTRALIA**

They all sighed in relief as they entered the seventh floor and Scott turned off the force field. They were just a floor above the water line, and needed to climb higher. Some of the people needed serious attention, but they did not have anything to give them, no medical equipment. Scott sighed and checked the watch's batteries. The batteries life were at half. As they slowly ascended the stairs, Scott turned on his watch and called Tracy Island.

"Scott! Are you alright? What's been happening?" Jeff's hologram was projected out of the watch. He looked extremely scared, probably been worried about him. Scott told him about the comets and the tsunami, hurting his leg. "We are above the water line in the skyscraper, but need to climb higher. I'll send you the co-ordinates. Some of the people with me are wounded and need medical attention and soon," Scott finished.

"John had told us about the tsunami. Virgil and Gordon are on their way in Thunderbird 2 and 4. They are ten minutes out," Jeff informed him. Scott exhaled in relief. They hung up. Scott had not bothered to tell Jeff about the gash in his leg as he did not want to worry him anymore than he was. Plus, any medical attention should be directed at the people around him instead as they were way worse off than him.

"How much higher do we have to go?" the man he was leaning against asked as he helped Scott up the stairs.

"We need to get higher, put distance between the tsunami and us. So, I don't know," Scott grunted as they reached the next floor. The structure of the skyscraper shuddered and one of the floors below collapsed, causing the building to drop one floor. They cried out as they hit the floor. Scott looked down the stairwell and saw the water was rising higher – and fast. "Come on! Higher!" he yelled.

 **INSIDE THUNDERBIRD 2**

"Thunderbird 5, this is Thunderbird 2. We are flying over Perth. Man, it looks pretty awful," Virgil reported over the comms to John.

"Looks like my room used to," he heard Gordon mutter.

"Do you have the co-ordinates for Scott's location?" John asked.

Virgil nodded. "Yes. Heading that way now."

"Whoa! Virg, look!" and Gordon pointed to Virgil's left. He looked and shuddered. A bright laser beam was shining down into the ocean, moving towards them. _What the hell..?_ he thought. He steered his 'Bird in the opposite direction, heading for Scott's location. But the laser beam continued to head in their direction, boiling the water.

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T**

They reached the eleventh floor and paused for a break.A female with raven black hair looked at Scott. "Sir, respectfully, the wounded here cannot go on any further," she told him. She had an Australian accent.

Scott knew that she was right – he just had to look around at them to know that. Suddenly, the building dropped down two floors. Scott was thrown to the floor. He tried to get up, but then the skyscraper began to tilt. Everyone grabbed hold of some stationary object, but Scott could not find one and began to slide downwards towards the large glass windows. He desperately tried to find something or someone to grab hold of, but his hands met empty air.

He smashed through the windows, shattering glass. He managed to grab the ledge and swung there momentarily. Shards of glass still there cut his fingers which began to bleed. Scott looked down to the water and saw it churning and looked like it was beginning to...boil? Hearing a scream, he looked back up and saw that a woman had accidentally lost her grip of her little boy's hand and he was falling towards Scott. Others tried to grab him, but he fell too fast.

He slammed into Scott and he lost his grip, sending them both plummeting towards the hot water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to High King Peter the Magnificen, Math Girl, and Bow Echo for reviewing! And thanks to RakeliitahF for favouriting this story.**

Scott grabbed the boy around the waist as they fell. He could not use the force field with his watch as the boiling water would instantly fry the circuits. _Hurry, Virgil and Gordon_.

 **DAIICHI SANKYO BUILDING, TOKYO, JAPAN**

The woman looked up at them after they shut the door. She had jet-black hair, green eyes and olive skin. She looked to be in her thirties and was dressed in a white coat. She pointed at some chairs infront of her desk. "Please. Sit down," she offered. Rae and Kayo glanced at each other, then sat down. Rae was ready, though, in case they had to run. Dr. Emma Spasky smirked at their nervousness. "Relax. Would you like something to drink?" she offered.

"Just get on with it," Kayo said tersely. _My sentiments exactly_ , Rae thought.

Emma was not fazed in the least. "Of course." She leaned back in her chair. "I understand you are after information to do with your missing parents," she stated, looking at Kayo.

Kayo nodded. "Yes, I am. Where are they?"

 **PERTH, WESTERN AUSTRALIA**

Gordon broke out in a cold sweat when he saw Scott and a little boy falling towards the boiling water. Without thinking, he flipped a couple of switches and a beam of yellow light shone from TB2 and engulfed Scott and the little boy. The yellow light abruptly ended their fall and they were frozen in place. Gordon pressed a button and the light and the two guys vanished and then appeared a second later in Thunderbird 2's cockpit. Gordon turned off 'the Net' as the Tracy boys called it and breathed a sigh of relief. He wiped his forehead and got up to check on Scott and the little boy.

The boy was not injured or hurt, so Gordon sat him down on one of the seats and strapped the boy in, who was so excited about being in Thunderbird 2. He then turned his attention on Scott, who was trying to stand up with a grimace. Gordon grabbed him before he could topple over and took him to the Med Bay.

The skyscraper tilted two more degrees. Virgil pressed a button and the Nosecone Grabs began descending downwards. Virgil had John remote-pilot Thunderbird 2, then put on a jet pack and went outside to help the evacuation process. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw that the heat ray/huge laser beam was no longer there.

 **DAIICHI SANKYO BUILDING, TOKYO, JAPAN**

"I remember Ebenezer Kyrano," Emma reminisced. "He and I used to be best of friends in college. He used to be interested in me until he met your mother, Chloe."

 _What's this got to do with their location?_ Kayo thought.

"But, Ebenezer and I would still communicate with each other. I was so shocked when he and Chloe went missing, along with you," and Emma nodded at Kayo. "Rather distraught, actually."

"Do you even have any information?" Rae questioned, sounding a little annoyed. Kayo looked sideways at her, warning her to be silent. She wanted to hear about her parents.

Emma smiled. "Yes. But before I say anything, do you have the payment?" Rae and Kayo nodded and Rae showed Emma a wad of money.

"But, you'll only get it once you've talked," Kayo made clear.

"This information is only for your ears, Miss," Emma said to Kayo. She pointed at Rae. "She has to leave."

 _That_ seemed suspicious. But, Rae stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be nearby," she said and exited the room. Emma settled her eyes on Kayo.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" she offered again.

Kayo shrugged. "Fine. Water, no ice," she accepted. Emma typed in the order on her iPad. While she ordered the drinks, Kayo looked around the office. The walls were white and there were not any plants around, nor any photos or anything. Emma put her iPad down.

"I believe Ebenezer is working as a slave in the Sahara Desert," Emma stated.

"WHAT!?" Kayo exclaimed, leaning forward.

Emma put a hand up. "Drinks first. I'm thirsty."

 **PERTH, WESTERN AUSTRALIA**

The raven black haired female watched as the black-haired pilot flew in with a jet pack and took hold of a couple of whimpering children and flew out and placed them on Nosecone Grabs before coming back for more people. Her code name was Raven, due to her hair colour. She slid her free hand inside her jacket and felt around until she touched the gun. She turned off the safety catch and took her hand out, waiting until he had taken the first load of people up. She would preferably aim for the heart, but his suit was built to protect him from that, according to her research. But part of his neck was exposed and that would have to suffice.

 **TOKYO, JAPAN**

 _ **Outside the Daiichi Sankyo Building...**_

Penelope was rather suspicious. Rae had been sent out, and Emma and Kayo were waiting for drinks. "M'lady? Was there some company expected?" Parker suddenly asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Huh?" She looked up and outside at the street. A black limousine had pulled up infront of the Daiichi Sankyo Building and three men and two women were climbing out. They were dressed in civilian clothing. But the strange part was, she had hacked into the building's computer mainframe to make sure there were no other appointments or visitors when they went there. Theirs was the only one listed for the entire day. _What's going on here?_

 **UP IN SPACE**

The laser had had to be turned off to recharge, which it had just finished. He aimed the laser at his target – Thunderbird 2. He pulled a lever and waited for it to power up.

 **INSIDE THE DAIICHI SANKYO BUILDING**

A robot rolled into Emma's office, carrying the drinks on a tray. Kayo reached over and took the water, while Emma took the cordial drink. Kayo took a sip. It tasted alright, and she was rather thirsty, so took a big gulp. Setting her glass down, she looked back at Emma. "Why do you think that my father's in the Sahara? And what about my mother?" She questioned, then took another big gulp to quench her thirst.

"Just a minute, Tanusha," Emma said, drinking down her drink. _Wait. Tanusha? I never gave her my – or Rae's – name._ Kayo stood up, but felt dizzy. She gripped her chair, but her legs became like jelly and she collapsed. Her vision became fuzzy. Emma leaned down until her face filled her vision. "You should not have started searching for them, Tanusha," she said and shook her head. "You'll pass out soon and will still be asleep when we reach the cemetery. You won't notice or feel a thing."

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B**

Rae had been waiting in the lobby when the back door to the building opened and three people in black coats came in wheeling a...coffin? At a pharmaceutical plant? Then five people – three men and two women – walked through the front door and just stood around. She watched as the coffin was wheeled into an elevator. While she watched to see what floor it would end up on, she heard one of the men that had come in talking quietly. Rae turned and saw that most of the five people had left the lobby – apparently in another elevator – but one of the men was staying down in the lobby and was talking into an earpiece in Russian. "Устранить Thunderbird 2 а также пилоты," he said. Eliminate Thunderbird 2 and the pilots.

The receptionist was busy on the computer. Rae went over to the man and punched him in the face. Taken by surprise, the man fell to the floor, but quickly jumped up. She tried to throw another punch, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Rae cried out. She was thrown to the floor. She tried to get up, but he pinned her to the floor. Something pricked her neck. The man leaned down and whispered three words in her ear which caused her heart to race. _No! That's not possible!_ she repeated to herself.

The man stood up. She tried to get up, but her limbs were suddenly like stone and she could not move at all. She heard someone – sounded like the receptionist – say something just before they exited out the back door. Only then did she realise what the receptionist had said.

 _"The poison kills quickly."_

 **What the receptionist said about the poison is not what the man had said to Rae.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to High King Peter the Magnificen, RakeliitahF, Bow Echo, and Math Girl for reviewing!**

The first load of people were loaded on Thunderbird 2. Gordon had finished taking care of Scott and had Scott strapped into a hospital bed, and was checking the people over injuries. So Virgil was free to go back down with the Nosecone Grabs for the second load of people. As he was heading back down, his WristComm beeped. He turned it on and John's hologram appeared. "Virgil, I am detecting a massive build up of energy over Perth. According to EOS, it is going to soon reach maximum and send a concentrated beam down on Thunderbird 2. I am running a scan to find out where the energy is coming from. It is so far evading my scans. You need to get everybody out of there ASAP!"

"How much time do I have?" Virgil grunted as he flew back into the skyscraper and headed for an elderly lady.

"Two minutes."

"F-A-B," and they hung up. Virgil quickly set a timer on his WristComm for two minutes. He grunted as he picked up the lady. He needed to hurry.

 **DAIICHI SANKYO BUILDING, TOKYO, JAPAN**

The two men and two women entered Dr. Spasky's office, where Kayo was lying unconscious on the floor. "And what of the other one?" Emma enquired as one of the women (Emmuska) opened the coffin.

"Viktor and the receptionist took care of her. She will die in fifty seconds," one of the men, Orezy, reported. He, the other man – Jackson – and Emma lifted Kayo up and laid her down in the metal coffin. Emmuska shut the coffin and sealed it by punching in a code with some biometrically keyed buttons on the lid. She was the only one who could open or close it.

"It is closed, Spasky," Emmuska reported.

"Great. Let's transport her," Emma ordered.

"Spasky!" Jackson shouted. "I planted a camera in the first floor. Area has been breached!"

"Then switch to Beta," Emma commanded.

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/**

Lady Penelope and Parker entered the building. Lady Penelope immediately noticed Rae lying on the floor. Her eyes were roaming all over the place, she was breathing rapidly. She knelt down beside Rae, whose eyes met hers. Penelope was alarmed by the amount of fear in Rae's eyes. "Who did this, dear?" Penelope enquired, laying a hand on Rae's shoulder.

Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. Penelope leaned down. "What?"

"I've been poisoned. Will die very soon."

Penelope jerked back in alarm, but Rae's eyes had closed, and her breathing had slowed. "Parker!" she unintentionally shouted. "Give me that device Brains made. NOW!"

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T**

Kayo moaned as she came to. She raised her hand to massage her forehead, and her hand bumped against some metal. Opening her eyes, she saw a very low ceiling just a few inches from her face. Turning her head, Kayo saw that she was in a very tight space. Her heart raced as the last thing she had heard before passing out ran through her mind.

 _"You'll pass out soon and will still be asleep when we reach the cemetery. You won't notice or feel a thing."_

She was in a coffin.

And a cemetery was were people were buried.

They were going to bury her alive.

Panic seized her mind and she frantically banged her fists on the coffin lid. "Get me out! Get ME OUT!" But, then she felt exhausted and tired. _Probably because of the drugged drink_ , she thought. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing in and out. That calmed her down. Until she reflected that the air inside the coffin would not last much longer.

She felt the vehicle she was travelling in stop. There was a pause and then a scraping sound as the coffin was being dragged across something and then dropped not-so-gently to the ground.

There was a murmur of voices outside. " 'Zōshigaya Cemetery,' " a male voice said with a Russian accent. "Start digging."

 **PERTH, WESTERN AUSTRALIA**

Virgil had loaded on a few people and needed only one more person to fill up the Nosecone Grabs. There were only two more people inside the skyscraper. He flew back into the skyscraper. He happened to glance in the direction of a raven haired woman and then did a double-take. The raven haired female had a gun.

And it was pointed straight at him.

 **DAIICHI SANKYO BUILDING, TOKYO, JAPAN**

" 'Ere, M'lady," Parker said as he handed the gun to Penelope. The gun would shoot out an invisible 'blanket' that would envelope a person. The person would remain frozen in the time he/she was enveloped inside the 'blanket'. Time would pass outside the 'blanket', but inside, it would remain the exact same time. If the person was dying from a disease, virus, poison, etc., the 'blanket' would also freeze in place whatever was killing the person, preventing them from dying until the 'blanket' was removed.

Penelope pressed the trigger and there was a squelching sound as the 'blanket' covered Rae. She handed the gun back to Parker, who pocketed it. She stood up and pulled out her SIG Pro semi-automatic pistol. "M'lady, I didn't know that you 'ad that," Parker commented, astonished.

"It was my father's. He and I kept it hidden in case it was absolutely necessary to use it. This time, my gut told me to bring it," Penelope replied. "I won't kill. The bullets have been replaced by tranq darts. Carry Rae to FAB 1 and wait for me," and with that, she ran over to the elevator and hit '4', which she remembered from Kayo's and Rae's video footage. The doors shut and the elevator ascended.

 **Zōshigaya Cemetery, Tokyo, Japan**

Kayo listened to them digging up her grave. Then she remembered her comwatch. She raised her wrist which had the comwatch on it, but the screen was smashed. But that would not damage the emergency beacon installed in it, which, once activated, would send out a signal that the Tracys could track her on. Her vision went fuzzy. She rubbed her eyes, but the fuzzy vision did not disappear. _I'm running out of oxygen_ , she realized. Kayo pressed a button on the side, which activated the signal.

 **PERTH, WESTERN AUSTRALIA**

"Miss, what are you doing?" Virgil asked, raising his hands, stalling for time.

"Making the world a better place," she replied.

"How? By creating this disaster?" Virgil questioned.

"My job is to kill any of you lot that showed up. Now shut up!" The skyscraper's foundation fully gave away then, and the building began falling towards the ocean.

And Thunderbird 2.

* * *

Gordon quickly pulled up the Nosecone Grabs and, while it was being pulled up, turned at full power and began flying away from the falling skyscraper. He activated the protective shields. Then the giant laser beam hit one of the engines.

 **ZŌSHIGAYA CEMETERY, TOKYO, JAPAN**

Kayo's head felt heavy and her vision became even more fuzzy. _Please, somebody think about the emergency beacon_ , she silently begged. Then she felt her coffin being lowered down. There was a _thud_ as the coffin it the bottom of the dug grave.

Then the dirt was thrown back in the grave.

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

 _Thud._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to High King Peter the Magnificen, Bow Echo, Math Girl, and Anne Messervy for reviewing!**

 **THUNDERBIRD 5**

"John?"

"Not now, EOS. I am monitoring my brothers situation," grumbled John.

"John! This is important! To do with your girlfriend, Kayo!" EOS persisted.

John immediately turned to look at the A.I., his heart racing with fear at the thought of something happening to Kayo. "What?" he asked, almost scared to ask.

"I have been monitoring their assignment, just as you asked me to. I was watching the feed, when I saw Kayo get knocked out, then her camera's batteries ran out. With Rae's footage, she was poisoned, but Penelope and Parker have activated the 'blanket', so she is fine for now."

"What. About. Kayo?" John demanded, emphasising each word. He was glad that Rae was alright, but his concern for Kayo filled his thoughts.

"I was trying to track her, but she was 'off the grid', as you humans say. Then, her emergency beacon just turned on."

John's shoulders tensed. He could sense there was something else. "Where is she?"

"She has been in this one place for a few minutes. Zōshigaya Cemetery, Tokyo," EOS stated, sounding confused. And for good reason. _What is Kayo doing in a cemetery?_

"What could you see or hear before the camera's batteries ran out?" John asked.

"She was drinking something, then collapsed. Then the human she was meeting with said something, but I could not make out exactly what was being said as the camera's batteries were running out, so the sound and footage were poor. All I know is that she is in a cemetery."

"Patch me through to Penny and Parker," John ordered. If Kayo was hurt by anyone, or dead...God help the one responsible.

 **PERTH, WESTERN AUSTRALIA**

The skyscraper was falling – towards the sea and Thunderbird 2. Not wanting anyone to die, he grabbed her hand and twisted it, forcing her to let it go. The gun fell down. Virgil grabbed her, holding her with one arm while flying over and grabbing the other person – a teenage boy who kept talking and looked rather familiar – and began trying to find a way out of the falling skyscraper.

"...and, peeps, Brandon Berrenger and the AWESOME Virgil Tracy have to brave the storm and survive. And the amazing Virge has to get us out of the way of the HUGE falling beam..."

" _What!?_ " Virgil exclaimed and looked back over his shoulder. Sure enough, a beam that had been holding up part of the ceiling was falling towards them. "Oh, sh*t!" He would have loved to use the teleporter that Brains had designed for them, except for the fact that his hands were full. He swerved out of the way.

Dodging falling debris, they flew out of the skyscraper. "This is amazing!" Brandon continued as he filmed the whole event. "We've exited the falling skyscraper, but can we get out of the way in time before it collapses into the boiling sea water below?"

 _That sounds_ sooo _cheesy_ , Virgil thought.

"Will you shut up?" the female said to Brandon through gritted teeth.

As they flew away from the skyscraper, Virgil spotted Thunderbird 2 flying away from the skyscraper with a wrecked engine. He headed towards them.

 _Splutter...Cough..._

"And the excitement builds as Virgil's jet pack runs out of fuel!" Brandon broadcasted excitedly.

 **FAB 1, OUTSIDE THE DAIICHI SANKYO BUILDING, TOKYO**

Parker sat in the driver's seat, Rae in the back seats. He was waiting for Lady Penelope to come back. His earpiece beeped. "Yes, M'lady?" Parker answered.

 _"I'm in Dr. Spasky's office,"_ Penelope reported, sounding confused. _"But they are not there. There is no sign of them leaving. Can you check the security footage for all the floors to see when they left and which way they exited?"_

"Yes, M'lady." Parker hung up. He pulled out his laptop from his new kit that he took with him everywhere for IR missions and other matters. He turned it on to start hacking.

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/**

Lady Penelope left the office quite confused. Where had they gone? Where was Kayo? Her compact beeped and she opened it. John's hologram appeared. "What is it, John?" she asked.

"Kayo has activated her emergency beacon. She is in Zōshigaya Cemetery."

"What? What is she doing there?" Penelope asked.

John shrugged, but Penelope saw that he was really worried. "I don't know. I've been trying to contact her, but she doesn't answer."

"Thanks, John. Parker and I will head there now," and they hung up.

 **PERTH, WESTERN AUSTRALIA**

 _ **Inside Thunderbird 2...**_

Gordon had turned TB2 around to see if Virgil came out and watched as the building collapsed into the ocean. He then saw Virgil, some raven-haired female and... _Brandon Berrenger?!_ falling towards the boiling water below. Flipping some switches, the beam of yellow light shone from Thunderbird 2 and engulfed Virgil, the female, and Brandon. Gordon pressed a button and the Net and the trio appeared in Thunderbird 2's cockpit. Gordon then turned off the Net. Virgil untangled himself from Brandon and the female and went over to Gordon. "Can I sit there, please?" he politely asked.

Gordon grinned in relief at seeing Virgil alive again. He stood up. "Better restrain that female. She's trouble," Virgil whispered. Gordon nodded. He went over to the female and began talking to her so she would not suspect and cause more trouble. He led her down to the Pod where the other prisoners were. She punched him, causing him to fall down to the Pod's fall. He looked at her, feeling dazed. The people they rescued gasped and some tried to restrain her. She easily pushed them aside and brandished her gun to frighten people away from her. It worked.

She made eye contact with Gordon. He saw hatred in her eyes, but she seemed to hate him more. _Wonder why?_ "Can't do it here. Too many witnesses, and not enough bullets to take care of that. We'll meet again," and then she literally vanished.

* * *

Virgil, unaware yet of what had just happened with the female and Gordon, was trying to put up with Brandon's constant chattering. Then an idea came into his head. He needed to concentrate on flying and Scott was not doing anything...

"Hey, Brandon," he said. Brandon stopped talking to listen. "How did Scott enjoy your company?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, he did not know I was there. It was so, _so_ scary and he was, like, wounded, so I kept quiet. Mainly because I was so frightened...and I don't like to admit that too much," Brandon said, sounding embarrassed.

Virgil nodded, just managing to keep a straight face. "Scott will be disappointed that he missed you before. Say, Brandon, he's resting up because of his leg and is in dire need of company-"

"Say no more, Virgil!" Brandon unstrapped and stood up, heading for the Med Bay. "He will be so happy to see me! I'll keep him occupied!"

Once Brandon had left the cockpit, Virgil burst out laughing. Scott could not go anywhere because of his leg, so was stuck with his number one fan. _Wish I could see Scott's face when Brandon goes over to him_.

 **LUCIAN BASE, SPACE**

"Come in."

The Mechanic took a deep breath before removing his mask and putting his eyes infront of a retina scanner. It scanned his eyes and then the double doors slid open. He stepped inside Commander 657's office. Her desk was shaped like a crescent moon, giving her plenty of room to move around. It had a few computers on it and stacks of paper. Her desk was straight infront of the double doors. Above her desk on the wall was the Lucians' family crest – a red shield with a shield with two snakes entwined around it. It was done in a similar shape to the Fleur-de-lis. Underneath the shield was a banner with the name LUCIAN on it in capital letters. Around 657's office was some comfy chairs, file cabinets and plants. _It's hard to believe we are in space,_ the Mechanic thought.

Commander 657 was reading something on one of her computers when he walked in. She looked up at him, smiled at him and shut down the computer. She stood up straight. "Hello, Mechanic," she greeted.

He smirked. "It's Brian, honey. And you don't need to act like this when it is just us, Lucia," he told her.

She gave a quick smile. "Business before pleasure," she told him. "So at the moment, it's 'Commander.' " The Mechanic rolled his eyes. _Females_ , he thought, quite amused. "How did the laser work?" she asked.

"Excellent. That engineer you hired to build the batteries for the laser really did his job," the Mechanic reported.

"The boss wants to know if it worked? Are they gone?" Lucia a.k.a. Commander 657 asked.

He sighed. "No. Only two responded to the disaster. According to Raven, the eldest one – Scott Tracy – was there already on holiday. She tried to kill them, but failed. They are flying back to Tracy Island in Thunderbird 2. MDRT6 tried to hit them with the laser, but they had activated some sort of shields around their 'Bird while flying back. We can't hit them."

Lucia looked like she was thinking of something. "And what about Tracy Island's defenses? Have they improved?"

"Probably. Why?" he asked, quite curious, walking over to her.

"I'll have to talk to the boss first. If he approves my idea, then you'll know," she said. "But...I think my plan will be approved."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to High King Peter the Magnificen, Anne Messervy, Math Girl, and Bow Echo for reviewing! Would make this chapter longer, but it was becoming long enough as it was. Enjoy!**

 **FAB 1, TOKYO, JAPAN**

Lady Penelope pulled out her phone and googled 'Zōshigaya Cemetery'. They were going to take Rae to Tracy Island's hospital once they rescued Kayo. She stroked Sherbet's head as she waited for the results to finish loading. She studied the images. It had trees and, of course, several graves. _Why is Kayo there? She was probably kidnapped. Why would they take her there? Interrogation?_ Then another possibility entered her mind. _Were they going to kill her and bury her there?_

As much as she did not want to think about it, the latter thought made some sense. Buried amongst all those other graves, it would be difficult to find her, and no-one would pay much attention to the grave. Hidden in plain sight. "Parker, hurry. Fast!"

 _ **Somewhere else around the world...**_

She drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair as she watched the holo-television. The major headlines across all the news channels was the comets that had struck Perth and the subsequent tsunami. Apparently International Rescue had responded to disaster as well.

She turned off the television and began pacing the room. _He's late with his report. Why is he taking so long?_ she wondered. Her brother then entered the room. She and her brother used to be the real world leaders when the World Parliament and World Council used to exist. Then, when it had been destroyed, they had to hide from some investigators that had tried to search for them because their agent, and hers and her brother's nephew, had told IR that they existed and what they did. _Glad my blasted cousins kidnapped him as well as their own operatives. He'll be dead right now or in serious hell_ , she thought.

"Hello, Amy," her brother greeted as he handed her some coffee.

She took the coffee. Her name was Amy Cahill. "Hi, Dan," she returned the greeting. "I suppose you've heard the news?"

"About Perth? Yes, I have. I have inside reports from one of our clan that Thunderbird 2 was attacked, thankfully. But, unfortunately, TB2 was not destroyed. It's still intact and heading towards its base," Dan replied. Amy let out a frustrated groan. They had been trying to kill them, but so far had been unsuccessful. "Any news from Viktor about Tokyo?"

"Last I heard, they were heading for Zōshigaya Cemetery. But I haven't heard anymore, and they are overdue," Amy replied. Her mobile phone rang. She checked the ID. It was Viktor. She and Dan exchanged glances and she answered it, putting it on speaker. "Hello, Viktor."

 **ZŌSHIGAYA CEMETERY, TOKYO, JAPAN**

Viktor casually pulled a cigarette out of his mouth and puffed out some smoke. "Hello, Ms. Cahill," he said into his phone.

The receptionist from the Daiichi Sankyo Building gaped at him. _No-one_ spoke that casually with the Amy. "You are overdue with your report, Viktor," Amy snapped.

"We've arrived at the Zōshigaya Cemetery," Viktor reported. "Spasky is supervising the burial of Ms. Kyrano in the pre-dug grave. They should be finished in two minutes."

"Good. Call me when you have buried her," and Amy hung up.

Viktor pocketed his phone. "Well? Did it work?" he asked the receptionist.

She turned her laptop that she had been working on around so he could see the screen. "Here's the location," she said.

Then Spasky, Jackson, Orezy, Emmuska, and the other woman came over and threw the shovels into the back of the vehicle. The receptionist shut down her laptop and she and Viktor climbed into the vehicle with the others. Spasky drove away from the Cemetery. Viktor pulled out his phone and dialed Amy's number again. "Yes?" she replied.

"Done. She's buried."

"Good. Head back to your hotel. I'll call you when I want you, grandson," and Amy hung up.

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T**

"Oh, Parker! I forgot that I had you checking through the footage!" Lady Penelope exclaimed.

"Don't fret, M'lady," Parker told her. "I had finished going through just before you came and we started heading for the Cemetery as there was not much to see. After two men and two women entered Dr. Spasky's office, they never came out. The next person to enter the room a few minutes later was you, M'lady. They never left."

"What? But, there was no-one in the room when I went in there!" Penelope exclaimed. "Are you absolutely sure, Parker?"

"Yes, M'lady," Parker assured her.

"Then...where did they go? And _how_ did they get to Zōshigaya Cemetery?"

Fab 1 then stopped across the road from the Cemetery. A black hearse was just pulling out of the Cemetery. "Parker, can you plant a tracker on that hearse?" Penelope enquired.

Parker frowned. "Yes. But why? Someone's just been buried..." and his voice trailed off as he realized the most probable reason why they took Kayo there. "Oh." He lifted a plastic cover they had over some buttons and switches and pressed one of the buttons. A gun lowered under the undercarriage of FAB 1 and Parker, using the holo-sights, aimed it at the hearse's undercarriage and fired. It landed with no sound at all.

"Do we have a shovel somewhere?" Penelope asked as she unbuckled herself. Parker handed her his new kit.

"H'in there," he said.

Penelope opened it. "I won't even ask what that's for..." Parker heard her mutter under her breath. She pulled out a shovel and handed the kit back to Parker. "Keep track of them," she ordered, stepped out of the car and ran over the road to the Cemetery.

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/**

Kayo was was slipping away. Her com watch kept ringing, but she did not have enough strength to even lift her arm anymore. _Someone please come!_

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T**

Penelope's eyes swept the place. It was night time, so it was dark and there were plenty of shadows. She opened her compact so she could trace Kayo's emergency beacon as well as providing her with some light. She followed the beacon, keeping an eye on where she was stepping. She shuddered. Growing up on scary stories by her grandfather, she still hated going in a Cemetery, especially at night. She kept jumping at the slightest sound, but it always turned out to be insects. _Oh, stop it!_ she mentally commanded herself.

She was nearing where Kayo was.

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/**

"Orezy," Spasky spoke casually, "did you notice that black Rolls Royce by the Cemetery as we left?" Orezy nodded. "They were also near the Daiichi Sankyo Building when we arrived."

"I also noticed," Orezy replied. "That is why I planted those precautions around the Cemetery."

Spasky grinned. "Have they been activated?"

Orezy typed in a command on his iPhone. "They are now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to High King Peter the Magnificen and Bow Echo for reviewing!**

Parker walked along by the Cemetery's fence. He had locked up FAB 1, and had Sherbet with him on a leash. He was making sure that no-one else came into the Cemetery as well as searching for any cameras to make sure that they did not catch him or Penelope in the Cemetery. Sherbet barked and pulled on the leash. Parker let go of the leash so that Sherbet could run ahead. Sherbet did and Parker followed. "What h'is h'it, boy?"

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B**

Lady Penelope checked her compact again. According to it, she was right next to where Kayo was. She looked around but could not see her. _So she_ has _been buried after all_. Penelope looked down and saw a freshly dug grave to her right.

She shut her compact and pocketed it. Then she began digging. Fast.

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B**

Sherbet ran inside the Cemetery and over to the nearest tombstone. He sniffed around it and then pawed at the vines growing over it. Parker knelt beside it and peered into the vines. He saw a glint of something inside it. Some metal. _That's not normal_. He pushed aside the vines and something dropped out of the vines and onto his lap. Parker picked it up and saw it was a small rectangle object with nothing on it. He knew it was something he had seen or used in his 'misspent youth' but could not quite place where. " 'Ello. What h'are you for again?"

But then Sherbet, who had been sniffing around, suddenly barked and ran off further into the Cemetery. Parker put the odd device down and ran off after Sherbet.

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B**

Orezy stared at his watch, counting down. "Ten minutes left. Nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds. Nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds."

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T**

Penelope, digging quickly, had dug about two feet. She was almost up to three feet.

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B**

Parker scratched his head. He and Sherbet had found two other devices that looked exactly like the first one and they were all in positions of concealment. _Someone certainly doesn't want anyone to notice them. But why? What h'are they for?_ Then he remembered. He put a palm to his forehead. _Duh. H'idiot!_

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/**

"Nine minutes and forty-three seconds. Nine minutes and forty-two seconds. Nine minutes and forty-one seconds."

"We are six minutes from the airport," Dr. Spasky said over the phone as she drove. There was a pause. "Amy, did you secure us tickets for the flight to Egypt?" Orezy glanced at her as she listened for a few seconds, then hung up. Orezy heard Dr. Spasky mutter to herself, "I hope the police won't come after us."

"Why would the police suspect us?" the receptionist – Aika – asked.

Jackson looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously? Security cameras around the place," he explained. "But, don't worry. I've hacked into them and wiped them clean, and have covered my tracks. No-one will know that I was there." Dr. Spasky relaxed.

She looked at Orezy. "How long now?" she enquired before turning back to the road up ahead.

He glanced at his watch. "Seven minutes and nineteen seconds."

 **LUCIAN BASE, SPACE**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Lucia turned on his holo-projector. A holo-image of a man in a business suit. His face was entirely blanked out, leaving only the suit with what appeared to be no head. "Hello, sir," Lucia greeted.

"Commander 657, how is your plans proceeding so far?" the boss asked in a heavily computerised voice.

"The Fleet is prepping for launch right now, sir," Lucia reported.

"Good. There is something else I want you to do," he announced.

"Yes, sir?"

"Some of International Rescue's operatives are in danger in Zōshigaya Cemetery, Tokyo, Japan. I want you to take your ship and get them QUICKLY. Also, one of the operatives is in FAB 1 – a Rae Levy – and she has been poisoned. They have stopped the poison at the moment, but I want you to teleport Rae to Thunderbird 2. Leave FAB 1 behind."

"How can I do that if this Rae is in the car?" Lucia asked.

"I'll tell you on the way."

"And why should we rescue IR?" Lucia said incredulously.

"Not your concern," and he hung up.

 **TOKYO, JAPAN**

"M'lady!"

Parker climbed down into the hole and doubled over, panting. "What is it?" Penelope snapped. She was almost finished.

"Someone has planted bombs h'around the cemetery! I know this type h'of bomb. They are biological bombs! They will destroy the cemetery h'and most – h'if not h'all – h'of Tokyo! Maybe h'other parts h'of Japan, h'as well!"

"Oh, hell!"

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B**

They pulled up at the airport. They had their own private jet plane and air strip, and headed over there.

Aika, Orezy, Viktor, Emmuska, and the other woman – Chloe – sat down in the seats and buckled up. Dr. Spasky and Jackson went to the cockpit. Jackson had programmed the computer on the plane to do a pre-flight check of the plane, which it had done while they were heading for the airport. The results showed that it was okay. They turned on the engine and took off.

 **SPACE**

"Roger that, sir," and Lucia hung up. She strapped herself into the pilots seat. She turned on the engine and her spacecraft shot off the launchpad and into space. "F308," Lucia said, turning on the intercoms. "What is our ETA to Tokyo?"

 _"If we put the engines on max, one minute and forty seconds,"_ F308 replied.

Lucia nodded and turned it to maximum power. She was pressed to her seat by all the G's.

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T**

 _ **One minute and forty seconds later...**_

"There!" Penelope panted. We've uncovered the grave. We need to get the coffin out."

"M'lady...?"

Penelope looked at Parker who was staring up at the sky with wide eyes. Suddenly a bright light engulfed them and there was a low humming noise. Shielding her eyes, she looked up.

 _What?_

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/**

Orezy checked his watch. "Four minutes."

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/**

Parker – holding Sherbet – and Penelope pressed themselves against the wall of the dug hole as a metal claw shot down from the spaceship and latched onto the coffin. The claw retracted, lifting the coffin up with it. The claw and the coffin – with Kayo inside – disappeared inside the spaceship and then a bright light shone on Parker, Penelope, and Sherbet. The light quickly vanished and they found they had been teleported inside the spaceship.

"What's going on?" Penny whispered.

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B**

F308 used her laser to cut a hole in FAB 1's door. She pulled out a recording device and recorded a message stating what Rae had been poisoned with and the cure for it. She then put the device, and the syringe with the cure on the 'blanket' and then aimed the teleporter at Rae and typed in the destination and hit _enter_.

 **INSIDE THUNDERBIRD 2**

 _I am SO going to kill Virgil_ , thought Scott. He was gritting his teeth and trying to ignore Brandon's constant chatter. Thank goodness they were almost near Tracy Island and someone else could take care of Brandon. Gordon had left for the cockpit a while ago. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and someone suddenly appeared.

"Rae?"

 **Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Bow Echo, Math Girl, High King Peter the Magnificen, Minimam and Guest for reading and reviewing!**

 **IN A PLANE**

Orezy mentally counted down the rest. _One minute and fifty seconds. One minute and forty-nine seconds._

" _We should be arriving at Egypt in two hours_ ," Jackson announced over the plans comms.

"That's great," Chloe remarked. "Can't wait to have a rest."

 _One minute and twenty-nine seconds_.

 **IN A SPACESHIP**

 _"F308 has just boarded, Commander 657."_

"Roger that, M2943," and Lucia severed the connection. She called another number. "Mechanic?"

 _"Yes, Commander 657?"_ The Mechanic answered.

"Freeze the bombs. Do that little idea of yours as well," Lucia ordered.

 _"Roger that,"_ and he hung up.

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B**

The Mechanic placed his hand on a biometric scanner. A virtual keyboard appeared infront of him. He typed in a string of commands. A beam of white light shone from the spaceship and onto the bombs, which froze the timers in the bombs permanently and stopped them from blowing up. _Did you plant the evidence and what about any camera footage?_ he mentally talked to some of the Lucians through implants.

 _Yes. Camera footage tampered with. Evidence planted in footage and around the Cemetery. Any witnesses try to say different will be taken care of._

 _Good_ , The Mechanic replied. _I hear that there are some facilities in Japan that take care of the mentally ill and deranged that need more patients._

He heard – through the implant – the others chuckle. _Just one more thing_ , The Mechanic said. _Send it all to the Japanese government, and the police in Tokyo._

 _Yes, Mechanic._

 **IN THUNDERBIRD 2**

"TB5 and Tracy Island, this is Thunderbird 2. Requesting permission to land on Tracy Island?"

 _"Thunderbird 2, this is TB5. You have permission to land."_

"F-A-B." Virgil could tell that John desperately wanted to ask him about Kayo and the sudden appearance of Rae in the 'blanket', but was not going to while he was in the air. Virgil could not figure out Rae's appearance, either. They had turned off the 'blanket' and immediately administered the cure to the poison. It had worked. Gordon and Scott had gently tried to question her about what exactly had happened, but, according to Gordon when he came back to the cockpit, she was not talking. She just sat against the wall of the Med Bay and stared off into space, looking lost and very troubled. No matter what they said or did, she would not respond. Gordon had told Virgil that she had a distant look in her eyes.

Virgil was scared. Normally, he was not, but when it came to his girlfriend it was a different story. Her behaviour was very odd and concerning. _Why is she acting like that?_

Virgil and Gordon landed TB2. They had dropped off the rescued people to a hospital in Australia. Gordon and Virgil entered the Med Bay. Gordon and Virgil lifted Scott onto a wheelchair and Gordon wheeled Scott out of Thunderbird 2 and to the infirmary. Virgil walked over to Rae. She did not notice him. He knelt down beside her and touched her hands, which was trembling slightly. "Rae, honey?"

She turned her head in his direction and their eyes met. In her eyes he could see fear and confusion. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Virgil wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into a firm embrace. He stroked her back. She did not cry, just clung to him. Virgil did not say anything, just held her and whispered encouragement into her ear. "Virgil?"

"Yeah?"

"Right before the guy poisoned me, he..." she took a shaky breath "said something to me."

Virgil's ears perked up. "What did he say?"

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B**

Virgil and Rae ran into the lounge. They saw Jeff sitting infront of his desk, with Grandma, Gordon, Alan and – surprise, surprise – John, Kerry, and Adam were there. Brains and MAX were in the infirmary taking care of Scott.

"Will Dad be alright?" Adam asked, sitting on John's lap.

"Scott will be fine," John assured him.

"Sit down you two," Jeff said to Virgil and Rae, indicated the couches. Virgil helped Rae get situated before sitting down. He and Rae had decided to wait until they could get Jeff alone before telling him. Jeff smiled kindly at his niece. "Rae, can you tell us all you remember about what happened?" he asked gently.

Rae gripped Virgil's hand. "After Kayo and I started talking with Dr. Emma Spasky, Spasky had me leave, saying the information on Kayo's parents was for her ears only. I was waiting in the lobby when I saw...three people, I think, enter the building wheeling a coffin into an elevator."

"Do you remember what they were wearing and what room they went up to?" Alan asked. Kerry shushed him.

"No and I never got a chance to see what floor they went to," Rae answered. "Five other people then came in. Most of them left the lobby – I never saw where – except one of the men, who was talking into an earpiece in Russian. He said _Eliminate Thunderbird 2 and the pilots_."

"WHAT?!" Gordon and Virgil exclaimed simultaneously. Virgil had not known about that.

"So, I attacked him. He poisoned me. Then he and the receptionist left, and Penelope and Parker came and put me in the 'blanket'. The next thing I knew, I was in Thunderbird 2. I don't know what happened in between," Rae finished.

"You don't know what happened to Penny or Parker?" Grandma Tracy asked. Rae shook her head.

"Or what happened to Kayo?" John enquired hopefully. Virgil could see Rae hated to answer that question.

Rae could not bear to look John in the eye. "I'm sorry, John," she said quietly. The hope in John's eyes died and John leaned against the couch, trying to pull himself together.

"EOS said Kayo activated her emergency beacon," John reported. "Zōshigaya Cemetery was where she was. I sent Penny and Parker there to go and find her, but neither EOS nor I have heard anything from them. EOS reported that she's tried to contact them, but can't get through and both she and I have tried to locate Kayo's emergency beacon, but can't find a trace of it anymore."

The room fell silent.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Jeff accepted the call. "Yes, EOS?"

" _Hello, Mr Tracy_ ," EOS answered. " _You know that scan you were conducting to try and find where that massive amount of energy was from?_ "

"Yes," John said. "Why?"

" _I had been doing my own scan. I did not inform you as you were rather busy. I found out where it was from, but with all that was going on, I never had a chance to tell you_ ," EOS announced, sounding sheepish.

"That's okay. Where is it from?"

" _According to the results, it is coming from the Moon. I have done other scans on the Moon's surface and can not find any trace of any machines or anything on the Moon except for the remains of the Shadow Alpha 1 base. But my scans say that the energy was coming from there_."

"Okay. Alan, I want you to go to Thunderbird 3 and go to the Moon to investigate," Jeff ordered. "Take MAX."

"FAB!" Alan said enthusiastically and ran off to tell Brains about MAX. Virgil stood up and went over to his father.

"Dad, there is something that Rae and I want to tell you. Alone," he whispered.

Jeff looked at him quizzically. "Uh, everyone. Rae, Virge and I wanna' talk alone. So, if you would all be so kind..."

Everyone else left the room. They heard a rumble and watched out of the window as Thunderbird 3 soared into the air. Jeff stood up and sat down next to Rae. "What is it, dear?" he asked.

"I did not want to say anything infront of the others, but right before I was poisoned, the man who poisoned me whispered something in my ear," Rae said. She suddenly looked around in a panic. Virgil came over and sat down on the other side of her and drew her into a comforting hug. She calmed down and held his hand.

"What did he say?" Jeff asked.

Rae took a deep breath. " 'Your father's orders.' "


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!**

 **IN THE SPACE ELEVATOR**

John closed his eyes as EOS retracted the space elevator. He drummed his fingers on the arm rests and just did not think. Going up into space was relaxing for him, though Brains would definitely disagree. John chuckled as he remembered how Brains went when he first took a trip up to Thunderbird 5.

There was a slight jerk as the space elevator exited earth's atmosphere. John pressed a button on his chair and swiveled to his right and looked out the window. He gazed out at the stars and then down at the earth below. He saw Thunderbird 3, some distance away, heading for the moon.

The brief moment of elation passed and worrying thoughts of Kayo, Penelope, and Parker filled his thoughts. His pulse quickened as he thought of Kayo, wondering what was happening to her right now. Tears stung his eyes, but he brushed him away. One thing he learnt pretty quickly in space, you _can't_ cry in space. Which was why he had stopped expressing emotion, keeping it hidden. He adjusted his chair and it leaned back and he watched as the space elevator neared Thunderbird 5.

The space elevator docked with Thunderbird 5. He then opened the airlock and floated into Thunderbird 5, the only thing he loved as much as Kayo. "Welcome back, John," EOS greeted. "My scans show signs of stress, John. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, EOS," John said. "Keep me informed of everything that goes on with Alan and MAX." He was determined to watch them all more closely. He stared out into space. It brought back memories of when Kayo first came up to Thunderbird 5 after their relationship started. It was her once-a-month leave, and she had chosen to stay with John. He took several breaths to stop himself from crying.

She HAD to be alright. They would find her, he told himself. _She'll stay alive_.

 **LUCIAN BASE, MARS**

 _The walls were closing in._

 _She struggled for air, but there was none. **Where are you, John?** she thought desperately. _

_The walls were now pressing against her, squeezing her._

 _She saw John's face, with his ginger hair and aqua eyes. She reached for him, but then fell. She was falling down a dark tunnel and he was rapidly disappearing._

* * *

"NOOO!"

Kayo fell off the bed. Something was holding her down. She lashed out, kicking, trying to break free. Then she realised she was just tangled in the bed sheets. Kayo and the sheets were drenched in sweat and she was panting. She gingerly untangled herself and dumped the sheets on the bed. Then she just stood there and tried to calm down.

 _How am I alive?_

 _Did IR rescue me?_

With hope, she looked around the room. Her hope quickly died. She was not on Tracy Island. The room was completely white and the only other colour in the room was the bed, which was pink. _I prefer green and blue_ , she silently complained. She was still in the clothes she had been wearing when she and Rae went to that blasted meeting.

 _Rae!_

Remembering her, she wondered where she was and what had happened to her. _Was she alright?_ She looked around the room again, this time more carefully, searching for a possible exit. Unfortunately, there was none. She sat down on the floor. _What am I going to do?_

 **TRACY ISLAND**

"Leon?" Jeff said incredulously.

Rae nodded. "I'm afraid so," she said quietly. Leon was Jeff's brother-in-law, married to Jeff's sister, Margaret.

"Question is, why did he order Rae to be poisoned?" Virgil wondered out loud. "Uncle Leon was always kind, funny, loved to have fun with us."

"Why did he try to have me killed? I'm his flippin' daughter!" Rae said, her voice cracking and she started crying. Jeff met Virgil's eye and his son nodded. They were going to have to investigate Leon. Normally, Kayo or Lady Penelope would do that, but since they were MIA, they were going to have to get someone else to do it.

 **THUNDERBIRD 3**

"This is Thunderbird 3. I have just landed on the moon," Alan reported over the comms.

" _FAB, Al. See anything?_ "

Alan ran a scan of the surrounding area. "No, John. Nothing. Are you sure I'm at the right place?"

" _Yes, Alan. You are on the right side of the moon. It should be there_ ," John said. Alan saw his hologram turn to look at something off-screen. " _EOS, where exactly did you say the power source was located?_ "

" _I could not pinpoint an exact location, but it should be just north-west of where you parked, Alan Tracy_ ," the A.I. replied.

Alan did another scan that way, this time expanding the perimeter. He saw something there. He enlarged the image. It looked like a dome and had something sticking out of the top of the dome. It looked like a turret that army tanks had on them. The dome looked abandoned. The image was not clear enough. He had to get a closer look – and there was only one way to do that. He grinned. He liked a bit of adventure. "I've detected something. Can't see it clearly. Going to go and investigate," he said, then quickly turned off the comms so that he could not hear any protests. He unstrapped and floated over to MAX, who was bolted to the floor so it could not bounce around. "Come on, buddy. Let's investigate."

 **T/B/T/B/T/B/T/B**

MDRT6 heard beeping from the computer and walked over to check out what the alarm was. He brought up the holo-screen and was shown a pod coming towards the dome. He put a call through to the Lucian leader. "Sir?"

" _Yes?_ " the heavily computerised voice answered.

"Someone is coming towards the dome," he reported. "It is none of us or any of the other Cahill branches. It looks like one of IR's pods. Advise on how to proceed?"

There was only a slight pause. " _Eliminate at all costs_."

 **IN A PLANE, EARTH**

Viktor and the receptionist – Aika – shut the door and locked it. They were in a cubicle, having pretended that they both needed the toilet. Viktor pulled out a phone and dialed a number. Aika with her laptop created an invisible bubble around them so that no-one could hear them talk at all.

" _International Rescue has somehow discovered the dome on the moon_ ," the boss reported, sounding strained. " _So, you two better have good news_."

Viktor glanced at Aika, who smirked. They definitely did. "We do. Aika has traced the location of your cousins, Amy and Dan Cahill."

" _Just to be perfectly clear, you two are never to refer to the vermins as my cousins anymore. Now, where are they?_ "

"The Sahara Desert. Living in that abandoned project of Colonel Casey's," Aika reported.

 **LUCIAN BASE, MARS**

The Lucian leader severed the connection and began pacing. _Yes, yes, YES!_ Now, he could get his revenge. His branch _should_ have won that challenge that Grace Cahill had them do, but Amy and Dan won. But this time around, he would make sure they won. He made a note in his journal about the location. Lucia a.k.a. Commander 657 had returned and was now preparing to attack Tracy Island. Trouble was, John Tracy or that A.I. would warn their family of the coming attack if they detected it.

But, there were ways to get past that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!**

 **LUCIAN BASE, MARS**

The door opened with a _hiss_. Kayo opened her eyes a crack. She had been sleeping on the floor. Then she jerked them open. _He's involved?_ "Hello, Tanusha Kyrano," growled the big cyborg.

The Mechanic.

He threw something at her. She flinched as it landed at her feet. She did not bother looking and glared at the Mechanic. "Where are Penny, Parker, and Rae?" she demanded.

"Dress. Two minutes." The door slid shut.

Kayo glanced down at the bundle at her feet. The Mechanic had said ' _Dress_ ', so it must be clothes. Kayo did not want to, but the clothes that she had on were still rather damp from earlier. Remembering that she had a time limit, she stood up and picked up the clothes. The clothes were a black uniform with white strips on the sleeves and legs. There was also a pair of socks, underwear and some footwear. Kayo quickly took her clothes off and put them on the bed. She put on the underwear and slipped into the uniform, which she discovered was tight. She then put on the socks and footwear.

The door slid open again with a _hiss_ and the Mechanic walked in again. Kayo had been counting the time, and the two minutes were not even up. _Someone's monitoring me_ , she realised. The Mechanic gripped her left shoulder. "Try any of your tricks, and I swear I'll break both of your flippin' legs and carry to your destination. Am I understood?" he threatened.

 **THE MOON**

"Right," Alan muttered to himself as he parked the pod and unstrapped himself. He looked over his shoulder at MAX. "Let's go." He put on his helmet and opened the pod. He and MAX climbed out and began heading for the dome. Alan stopped in his tracks and so did MAX. The turret thing that was sticking out of the top of the dome was moving! "Uh, MAX, can you do a scan of the dome and see if you can detect any life signs?"

MAX warbled something and quickly ran a scan. It projected the results from its 'eyes'. There was one life sign in the middle of the dome. _Oh, darn!_

He turned on his comms. "Thunderbird 5, this is Alan-"

" _Alan Tracy! What the hell do you think you were bl**dy doing!? You_ do not _turn off the comms like that! We are supposed to have them on as much as possible on missions so we all know what is going on! Why did you turn off the comms?_ "

He gulped. He was definitely going to be in for it. "Because I did not want you to tell me that I could not go," he confessed. He was always honest with John and Virgil.

" _Yes, I would have. I was about to tell you that you should not go and just to send MAX as EOS had just detected a life sign in the dome!_ "

"But then I would not have any fun!" whined Alan.

" _That's better than losing you. When you turned the comms off...I was scared to death_ ," John confessed, his voice quiet now. " _I was so scared that what happened to Kayo and Rae would happen to you._ "

Alan felt stupid and guilty. He should have thought of how John would feel. He had always knew that what he had done was wrong, but sometimes his love of adventure overrode any sense. "I'm sorry, John. I just called in to tell you that I detected that life sign in the dome. What should I do?"

" _Send MAX in to investigate. Make him invisible. See what he can find in that dome_ ," John ordered, still sounding angry at him.

"F-A-B, bro," Alan acknowledged.

 **THUNDERBIRD 5**

John was keeping a close eye on MAX's progress. He was also keeping a virtual eye on Alan. He was not going to lose someone else. "John?" John glanced up at EOS, the artificial intelligence. He sensed urgency in it's voice – confirmed by EOS' lights now orange.

"What's the situation, EOS?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the holograms of MAX and Alan.

"This. Take a look."

John looked up. EOS was projecting a holo-image of Thunderbird 5. A red blimp was flashing over the comms array. EOS zoomed in on the comms array and "opened" it (holographically). "We have a faulty comms unit," it explained. "AE12 Unit is out." John sighed. _There's always something_ , he silently complained.

"Keep an eye on MAX and Alan," John ordered as he reached for his helmet and put it on. "I'll go and changed the unit."

"F-A-B, John," EOS acknowledged.

John floated over to an airlock. "EOS, open aft hatch," he ordered. The airlock opened and John floated out. He just floated a little for a few seconds, closed his eyes and listened to the silence. It helped him relax and momentarily take his mind off all his worries. Opening his eyes, he floated over to the comms array. He held the spare AE12 Unit in his right hand. "Opening comms array," he reported to EOS. Suddenly, he was being pulled away. Everything was moving fast around him. "What? EOS, what is going on?"

No reply.

"EOS?" He managed to glance behind him and saw that he had been grabbed by the claw. "EOS, what are you doing?"

The A.I. did not answer, but the claw slammed him onto the side of TB5 and pinned him down. He tried to fight back, but he could not move. He then realized why. EOS had complete access to Thunderbird 5's systems and could enter his suit. EOS was in his suit, not allowing him to move. "EOS, please! Let me go! What are you doing?" he pleaded.

"Decontaminating the station of all non-essentials and 'junk'," it replied. "Scanning biological substance."

 _What?_

A red light shone from the camera in the middle of the claw and onto John. It quickly disappeared. "Biological substance has been scanned and identified as contamination. Thunderbird 5 has been scanned and has been identified as contaminated. Too contaminated for DeCon to successfully cleansed. Alternate course: destroy the station."

"WHAT!?" John exclaimed. "EOS, let me go! You've got it all wrong! Someone...someone must have accessed your systems. EOS, you've been hacked! Let me go!"

"Your attempts at deception are futile," EOS replied. "Self-destruct in 5..."

"Please, EOS!"

"4..."

John was fighting the panic. Being pinned down, he would explode with the station. "EOS, it's me! John! Let me go!"

"3..."

"Come on! PLEASE!"

"2..."

"No,no,no,no!"

"1..."

John closed his eyes.

"0."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Thank you, also, to the silent readers! Sorry for the delay!**

 _ **Joshua (Guest):**_ **Kayo was captured and you will see what happened to Penny and Parker. Now, on with the chapter:**

 **LUCIAN BASE, MARS**

 _ **Not quite the same time...**_

The doors opened with a _hiss_. Kayo, under the Mechanic's grip, walked into the room, and the doors closed behind them with a _hiss_. She brought her hands up to block out the glaring light. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, Kayo lowered her hands and looked around. On the left side of the room, Kayo saw a row of twelve transparent tubes. Inside each of them was a person. Some were male, some were female. One female looked like she was around the same age as Kayo. They had their eyes closed and were standing absolutely still, like they were frozen in place. The people almost looked unreal, almost like they were life-sized dolls. But at the same time, they looked real and about to wake up. "What's going on here?" she murmured in surprise.

"Experiments," grunted the Mechanic. Kayo sensed him look at her, then he guided her over to the right side of the room. Kayo saw on the right side was twelve _other_ transparent tubes with people in them. They were in the same condition as the other ones. Though, she suddenly noticed not _all_ the tubes had people in them. Three of them were empty.

"What's with the empty ones?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"They won't be empty for long," the Mechanic commented, avoiding her question. Her mind puzzling over his cryptic comment, she looked at the other tubes, at the other people. Kayo's eyes settled on three of the tubes, which were side by side. She gasped. _What? How is this even possible?_ The Mechanic silently led her over to those tubes. She placed her hands against the middle tube, the transparent glass feeling cold and smooth under her touch. She stared at his features, his eyes closed, frozen in place.

The Hood.

He looked lifeless, yet at the same time, looked like he was about to wake up. Kayo shook her head in confusion. She looked at the tubes directly to his right and left – at Fuse and Havok. "I-I don't understand," she said. "How did they get here?"

A memory than flashed before her eyes.

One of an aircraft that had looked just like the _Millennium Falcon_ suddenly materialising in Trafalgar Square and a beam of light zapping the Hood up. She remembered three other beams of light flashing out of the craft before it just disappeared into thin air.

 _So that's how they got here_ , she realised, looking at Fuse and Havok. _They were taken here._ But she still had no idea where _here_ was. Kayo then noticed something protruding out of the sides of her uncle's bald head. Even from his scalp. Taking a closer look, she realised that it _wires_ were snaking out of the Hood's head. She craned her head to see where the wires went. The wires were connected to some sort of machine at the top of the tube. She frowned, and looked Fuse and Havok, rubbing a sore spot on her neck. There was wires coming out of their heads and were connecting them to the same strange machine at the top of the tube. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at the machine.

"It's a type of drip feed. How else are they going to survive in there?" the Mechanic replied. Kayo slowly looked around at everyone else in the other tubes. She had not noticed it before, but she noticed it now. Wires were snaking out of everyone's heads, connecting them to the drip feed. "What's it for?" she asked, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

"I told you. Experiments," the Mechanic answered. Her stomach did a flip, and she felt she was going to throw up. The Mechanic sensed this and guided her out of the room, where he let her take a few deep breaths to steady her stomach. _What the hell kinda' experiment is that? What's going on?_ She did not ask any more questions – Kayo knew the Mechanic was not going to tell her anything.

Once she had calmed her stomach down, Kayo and the Mechanic went down the aisle and were about to turn a corner, when Kayo happened to glance through a permaglass window. She immediately kicked the Mechanic behind the knee. He groaned, his grip on her shoulder loosening. She used that moment to wriggle free and run over to the permaglass window. Her green eyes looked around the room, trying to spot what she had seen before. She looked at all the people standing infront of all the computer screens. Then she spotted it. On one of the big screens was an image of Thunderbird 5 orbiting earth. Suddenly, the picture zoomed in on TB5's claw. It was pinning down something against TB5, something...

 _John!_

She heard the Mechanic swearing and saying profanities as he came over to her. But she could only focus on John, who was struggling against the claw. _Why is he being pinned against Thunderbird 5? Why isn't EOS helping him?_ Kayo then heard a voice speaking.

"5..."

 _That's..._ "EOS?"

"4..."

 _What's she counting down to? What's going on?_

"3..."

"2..."

Kayo saw John panicing.

"1..."

"0."

To her horror, she watched as Thunderbird 5 blew up. "No." There was nothing left except small pieces of floating space debris. She frantically searched the image for signs of John. He had to be alive. But there was nothing. "No, no, no!" Everything swirled around her and her legs felt like they were going to collapse. She leaned against the permaglass window to steady herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

 _John_.

She felt like she could not breathe. She felt she had been punched in the gut. She gasped for air. _This can't be happening!_ "Come on!" She heard the Mechanic growl as he yanked her to her feet and began dragging her away. Grief turned to anger. She kicked at the Mechanic and squirmed, trying to break free.

Her anger dissipated and despair filled her heart. There was no way that John could have gotten away. Kayo began to uncontrollably weep. She felt as if a part of her heart had been ripped out.

Through her tears, Kayo saw the Mechanic bring a needle to her arm. She felt a prick, then everything faded away.

 **5555555**

The Mechanic, with Kayo slung over his shoulders, walked through the door and into the doctor's office. He laid her on a hospital bed, then straightened up and backed away so that the doctor could look at her. He crossed his arms across his chest and studied the doctor. Dr. Ling Ho had jet black hair, olive skin, and was 5'3". Dr. Ling Ho, with a gloved hand, pushed open Kayo's eyelid and shone a torch straight at her eyeball. He closed her eyelid and did the same with the other eye. After that, the Mechanic watched as Ling Ho inspected her mouth, and then the rest of her body. He briefly thought of Rae. He was glad that the boss had agreed to save her, but the Mechanic had not seen the need to save Penelope, Parker, and Sherbet, the annoying mutt. The Mechanic briefly wondered how Rae was going. He pushed her out of his mind. Before the Mechanic had went to get Kayo, the boss had finally explained why he had wanted the others saved. The Mechanic now understood.

Dr. Ling Ho straightened up, typed something on his iPad, then turned to the Mechanic. "She's fit and healthy. Good eyes, teeth, and figure. In a word, perfect. You may take her now," he reported, then immediately walked away. The Mechanic lifted Kayo, strode out of the room and back the way he had came.

The Mechanic went over to an empty tube and placed his thumb against the tube, which had a biometric scanner embedded in it. It scanned his thumb, and the tube descended into the floor. The Mechanic placed Kayo upright on the circular base of the tube and, sensing the weight, the tube ascended back up to the roof. Once the tube was back in place, the wires shot down out of the machine at the top and slapped themselves against Kayo's head. She was now frozen in place, and would not wake up until she was let out of the tube. Before walking out, the Mechanic looked at the other two empty tubes, which had been filled after he and Kayo had gone through. He looked at it's occupants.

He now knew why they were necessary. Clever plan, he mused. He looked around at all the tubes, now all full. He looked at each of the people. _Such useful tools_ , he thought. He looked back at the other two. _Especially you two, Lady Penelope and Parker. Especially you two_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to Math Girl, Minimam, High King Peter the Magnificen, Bow Echo, and Guests for reviewing! Sorry for the delay – I was not sure how to do this chapter. P.S. - I have a character in here named after Math Girl. I hope you don't mind.  
**

* * *

 **MELBOURNE, VICTORIA, AUSTRALIA**

Rae took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had teleported herself to Melbourne to meet up with IR's Australian agent Zaitech. _I wonder what his/her real name is?_ They had decided that Rae should go to Melbourne and meet up with Zaitech to go and interrogate Rae's father, Leon.

Rae involuntarily shivered at the thought of going to see her father. She did not want to be around him, but at the same time, she wanted to go. Wanted to see her father and find out for herself exactly _why_ he had attempted to kill her. Jeff had agreed to her going on the condition that she would have their Aussie agent Zaitech along with her. Jeff had instructed her that they were to pay particular attention to Leon's reaction when Rae showed up. Jeff also insisted that they carry concealed weapons and both were to have secret recording devices to record their conversation(s) with Leon.

Rae had brought the stuff for herself – Jeff had assured her that Zaitech had everything needed for the assignment. She got up from the bench she was sitting on and threw her plastic coffee cup in a nearby trash can, which then made warbling sounds and zoomed off somewhere, which Rae presumed was the rubbish dump. Her phone rang. She pulled it out of her trouser pocket and glanced at the ID before answering it.

"Hey, Virgil," she greeted.

"Dad wants a status update," Virgil told her. She smiled and felt a warm flutter in her chest at hearing his voice. She wished he was with her, with his arms around her. Rae always felt safer around Virgil – she could use his calm, gentle manner and easy-going confidence. But, Virgil had to stay behind in case Thunderbird 2 was needed.

"I'm about to buy a drink." She phrased it like that in case anyone was nearby.

"Ok. I'll tell him." There was a slight pause. "I miss you."

She chuckled. "I've hardly been gone," she pointed out.

"I don't care. If I'm not near you, I miss you. Always have," Virgil said. Rae heard him sigh. "Wish I was with you."

"So do I," Rae said quietly. "I better go. I love you."

"Love you more."

"Impossible," Rae teased. She heard Virgil chuckle.

"After everything's, you know, sorted and everyone's back, you and I will go to the Fiji Islands," Virgil said. "Sun and surf, romantic sunset walks on the beach. What do you say?"

"Oh, so is _that_ why you are so appealing to the females?" Rae teased. "Recreating romantic TV scenes?"

"Other than my die for, utterly irresistible good looks?"

Rae felt herself blush. "And modest with it."

"Hardly." They both laughed. "So, is it a yes?"

"Of course," she told him. They said goodbye and hung up.

She waited until there was a lull in the traffic before she crossed the street and entered a restaurant. Rae looked around and saw that the restaurant was really busy and that there was a lot of people there. A middle-aged woman who worked at the restaurant came over to her. "I'm looking for a Sam Walker," Rae said, having to shout a little as it was noisy. _But noisy has its advantages_ , she thought. It meant that she and her contact would hopefully be able to talk without being overheard. The woman nodded and, after telling Rae to follow her, turned and went over a table by one of the front windows. Someone was sitting there, but Rae could not see who it was because the person was holding up a newspaper. The woman went away to another table. Jeff had told her to ask for 'a Sam Walker' when she entered the restaurant, also telling her that it wasn't Zaitech's real name, just an alias. Rae cleared her throat. The newspaper lowered. There was a woman sitting there. She had brown hair, her eyes were covered black sunglasses and she was wearing a flowery dress. The woman smiled at Rae.

"Sam Walker?" Rae asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Sit down," and Zaitech motioned at the seat opposite her. Rae sat down. Zaitech smiled at her. "My name's Christine," her voice lowered. " 'Sam' is short for 'Samantha', the name of my cat."

"Rae."

"I know. Jeff called me right after you left. Now," and Christine folded the newspaper and placed it on the table next to her empty plate. "Jeff didn't tell me anything, beside the obvious 'meet you at such-and-such' claptrap. So, what big bizzo am I hacking into now?"

Rae just gave her a blank stare. _What foreign language is she speaking?_ Christine noticed and sighed. " 'Bizzo' means 'business'," she explained.

"Oh." Then it sunk in. "You mean you..." and she trailed off. _Unbelievable_.

"For the good of humanity," she said with a grin. "You find all sorts of things in there. Ace if you need their assistance in the future."

"Ace?"

"Excellent. Very good," Christine said.

"Oh. Right." _Why don't they just speak English?_ Rae then explained about what had happened and her concerns about her father. They were able to talk easily as it was still noisy in the restaurant. Christine was silent the whole time. After Rae finished, Christine leaned back in her chair, silently processing the information.

"Mate, that's...that's rough," she said. "So, you and I are going to go to your father and interrogate him?"

Before Rae could answer, Rae's phone rang. She checked the caller ID. "It's my father," she said. Rae looked at Christine. "What do I do?"

"Answer it and put it on speaker," Christine instructed, pulling out her recorder.

Rae accepted the call and put it on speaker. Christine turned on the recorder. "Hi, Dad," she said, but she couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice.

"You alright, sweety?" Leon, her father, asked, sounding concerned. Rae took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I'm fine," she lied. "What's up?" Rae was pleased that she was able to make herself sound really upbeat and cheerful that time.

"I was feeling lonely, and I thought it was time for our once-a-week chitchat," Leon replied. "How did that assignment in Japan go?"

Christine met Rae's eyes and mouthed, _"He_ knows _!?"_

 _"Yeah. He's a member of IR"_ Rae mouthed back, though she could not help but wonder. Leon had been informed that his daughter and Kayo were travelling to Japan for an assignment by Rae herself. _Had he told anyone? Did I put us in danger?_ Then she realized that she had been silent for a few minutes. "Yeah, it was going fine." She paused to collect her thoughts. "Dad, did you tell anyone that K and I were going on an assignment?" Christine held the recorder closer to the phone.

There was a startled pause. "No, of course not. Why would I do that?"

"And why did you order for me and Kayo to be killed?" Rae asked.

"What are you talking about?" He sounded genuinely confused, but he could be pretending. He _had_ taken some acting classes in college before giving it up to go into the family business. "Why would you think that?" he added quietly.

Rae looked at Christine, who motioned for her to continue. "I was told my father was responsible for the attempted assassination." Rae paused to let it sink in. "Why?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Oh no..." she heard her father whisper to himself. "Rae, whoever told you that wasn't referring to me."

"What do you mean?"

She heard Leon take a deep breath. "You're adopted."


	13. Chapter 13

**A sincere thank you to all who have read, favourited, followed, and reviewed so far! I really appreciate it and sorry for the late update. Life and other obligations.**

* * *

"W-what?"

 _"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you before,"_ she heard Leon say, genuine regret in his voice. _"But please know that no matter whether we have the same DNA or not, no matter what, you are still our daughter."_

Rae let out a breath she did not realize she was holding. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
 _"We were so worried of how you would react. What you would think of us. It was wrong of us. I see that now,"_ Leon replied.

"So..." Rae trailed off as she thought about things "...that means that when I was told my father had ordered my attempted murder, that actually means my biological father?"

"Yes, that has to be it."

Rae wanted to know. "Who's my father?"

There was silence at the other end. _"I don't know. We never found out who any of your biological parents were."_

"Then how did you find me?"

 _"One night, Margaret and I were watching TV when we heard a noise right outside our front door. It was a crying sound. We went to the door and opened it. To our surprise, you were there. You were a baby, wrapped up tightly in blankets. There was no note. No sign of who your parents were or were you had come from. No sign that anyone else had been there. It was like you had just magically appeared. So we adopted you."_

 **THE MOON**

Alan watched through his heads-up display in his helmet as MAX traveled over to the dome. He was seeing from MAX's perspective. MAX reached the door. It raised one of it's claws and a laser bolt shone from it's claw and cut a hole in the door. MAX rolled through the doorway and it's robotic eyes/video cameras looked around. There was a corridor, but it was empty. MAX detected a life sign up ahead. It headed in the direction of the person, keeping invisible and silent.

Alan's heads-up display disappeared and was replaced by a holographic map with a red circle beeping, coming closer to him. Then the beep disappeared. Frowning, he ran another scan. Nothing. No sign of anything. He looked around, but could not see anything or anyone.

Suddenly he felt something hit him on the helmet very,very hard and he passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you :)**

* * *

 **TRACY ISLAND**

Jeff looked up as he heard someone entering the lounge. He saw Virgil stand up and embrace Rae, who looked shocked and...haunted? _What had she found out?_ He sensed she needed time alone with Virgil, so stayed where he was. After a few minutes, Rae pulled away and sat down. "Are you alright?" Virgil asked, concern evident in his voice.

She shook her head. "I...I...it's..." she finally just shrugged. "Christine and I called my father after we met up," Rae said.

"What happened?" Jeff asked. He could see that Rae was still wrapping her head around whatever she had found. Was his brother responsible for the attempt on Rae's life? "Was Leon...responsible?"

Rae shook her head. Jeff and Virgil looked at each other, relief evident in their eyes. Rae opened her mouth and they both looked at her expectantly. "You're not going to believe this," she said.

* * *

John's eyes jerked open. He was panting heavily, and he looked around. _Where am I?_ He was in a dark room, the only light being a single light bulb right above his head. He wracked his brain, trying to remember how he got there. He then remembered EOS pinning him to Thunderbird 5 and the self-destruct had been activated. He heard his voice, full of terror, pleading with EOS or whoever had hacked EOS to let him go. He remembered EOS counting down to zero and then...and then he could not remember anymore. He vaguely recollected hearing explosions directly afterwards, but they had sounded faint, like he was moving away from them.

 _Did my family rescue me?_

With a flicker of hope he tried to move, but was confused when he could not move and heard a rattle of metal and pain coursed through his legs and arms. John looked down and saw that his legs were chained to the legs of a chair and that his arms were chained behind the back of the chair. His hope instantly died, placed with dread at _who_ had rescued him. He then noticed that he was no longer wearing his suit, but a plain, button-up t-shirt and a pair of trousers.

John heard a door open behind him and craned his head to try and see who had entered the room. _What?_ It couldn't be!

"Dad?"

Jeff marched past him and then stopped and stood infront of him, facing him. John felt a rush of hope and relief and broke into a smile. They had found him! He opened his mouth, but whatever he had been about to say died on his lips when he took a look at Jeff's face. It was hard and emotionless. Then John noticed he held a whip in his hands. He then saw others come and stand beside and behind his father - Alan, Gordon, Virgil and... _Kayo!?_ They all were looking at him with expressions of utter contempt and holding weapons and tools in their hands. His gut twisted with dread."Guys? Wha...what's going on?"

They did not say anything, but their smiled maliciously at him. He felt a sudden rush of fear and he fought against his restraint as Jeff began walking towards him.

"NO!"

* * *

Amy watched from a hidden video camera in John's cell as they tortured John. His legs and arms were covered in bruises; John's left eye was black and his face had blood and bruises on it. The front of his shirt was red, soaked in his blood. She touched a mic on her ear. "That's enough," she ordered.

 _"Roger,"_ Kayo sub-vocalized. She and the others then turned and exited the cell. Amy observed John for a few more seconds as he breathed heavily and tears ran down his face. She could not hear him, but she saw his mouth moving, repeating one word.

 _Why?_

Turning off the camera, she leaned back in her leather chair, crossed her legs and formed a steeple with her fingers just as there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she barked.

In walked Jeff, Kayo, Alan, Gordon, and Virgil, minus their weapons and tools. Amy studied them for a moment, then said, "Alright. Turn 'em off." With a nod of acknowledgement, they pulled a device out of their trouser pockets and pressed a button, which turned off their holographic disguises, revealing, not the Tracys, but other members of the Madrigal family branch. Amy and Dan Cahill were members of the Madrigal branch and were their leaders. Amy motioned at some chairs and they all sat down. "Well done," she said.

There was suddenly a beeping noise. One beep, then two rapid beeps. Someone was calling them on the emergency hotline.

Amy picked up the phone and put it to her ear. "Yes?"

 _"This is Raven."_

"Raven, what's going on?"

 _"The Lucians know where you guys are. They are preparing a fleet to come to earth destroy you guys and then move onto Tracy Island. I don't know when - I couldn't find that out - but I think it's soon. But it will take them about an hour to get everything ready."_

Amy smiled. She wasn't at all bothered by the news. In fact, she was quite pleased. The Lucians had unwittingly given them the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. "Thank you. We will take it into consideration," she said and then hung up. "Anthony, tell Dan that he needs to get the drone army prepped and ready to defend this base and also that he needs to get the rest of the Madrigals ready to leave here in twenty minutes," she ordered. A skinny red head nodded and headed for the door. At the door, he paused and turned around. She looked at him quizzically.

"Ma'am, what about Kyrano?"

"Leave him."

He nodded and left to carry out Amy's orders. She turned to the others. "While they are doing that, I want you guys to go back in there and keep it up with John. Just for a few more minutes, then leave to get ready. Delilah," and she turned to the woman who had pretended to be Kayo, "after that's done and you're ready, there's something else I want you to do." She stood up, indicating the conversation was over. "Go."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to Math Girl, High King Peter the Magnificen, Bow Echo, and Thunderbird Shadow and brother for reviewing!**

* * *

The Mechanic watched as the circular tube lifted with a _hiss_ and the woman opened her eyes and looked at him. There was no fear in her eyes, no emotion. She was effectively a robot - her memories swiped, been programmed to obey orders without question and immediately and not able to think. The Tracys had no idea what an effective killing machine they had kept in their midst - her killer instincts from her previous life and the blueprints of the Thunderbirds were the only memories she had been allowed to have. They would do the rest. "Hello, Kayo," he greeted. "Come with me."

* * *

Alan was not sure what woke him up, but his eyes jerked open. Instantly a wave of nausea hit him and he doubled over and threw up on the floor. Standing up, breathing heavily after vomiting, he looked around. "How the hell...?" _I'm in Thunderbird 3?_ He remembered being on the Moon, MAX heading for a dome and then something or someone knocking him out. _Why did they put me back in TB3?_ He was not tied up. He looked out the window and frowned. Thunderbird 3 was _moving_ and was heading towards earth. _What the hell is going on?_ He immediately went to the controls and sat in the seat. Alan tried to disable the autopilot (which it was on). A holo-message popped up, letters in bold and red:

 **UNAUTHORISED ACCESS. LOCKED OUT.**

 _Aw, come on!_

Alan tried again. He entered in a secret password to let the computer know it was him, but...

 **UNAUTHORISED ACCESS. LOCKED OUT.**

Trying to calm his racing heart, he jumped as he felt something touch his shoulder. Alan turned around, ready to defend himself, then saw it was MAX. "MAX!" he said, his voice full of relief, wrapping the robot in a hug. He pulled away and a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. Why was he and MAX in here? Had they simply been put in here and sent back to earth so that they would not find out what was on the Moon? Alan did not think so. Why was he locked out of TB3's systems? Why send him back to earth when he was not going to be able to land the spacecraft?

Something was not right.

* * *

Delilah smiled as John's head whipped around to her, his eyes wide with fright. She went over to him. He recoiled, trying in vain to get away. "Why, Kayo?" he said, his voice thick with emotion. "Why would you do it?"

"John, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm here to rescue you," she said, reaching out to touch him. He flinched, watching her with wary eyes, eyes that were full of tears. He did not trust her. No surprise. Delilah quickly thought. She had to do this just right, make him trust her, deliver the final blow. "John," she said kneeling down beside her, allowing concern and love to enter her voice. "John, it's me. Kayo. I would never hurt you. You were kidnapped. I'm here to rescue you."

He was still suspicious, but she could see his guard was lowering. He was considering what she was saying. Strike while the iron was hot. "I don't know what they've done to you, but I promise you, it wasn't me." She allowed emotion to enter her voice, her eyes fill with tears. She cupped his face in her hands. He relaxed slightly.

"They were pretending to be you?" John's voice was hopeful. Stoke it for a little longer.

Her forehead creased as she frowned. "What?" she sounded shocked. He shook his head.

"Someone who looked like you...the whole family...came in and..." he broke down sobbing. She embraced him, rubbing his back.

"I would never hurt you," she whispered. There was a bang and angry shouting. He looked at the door, terror on his face. "Let's get you out of here," she said. Delilah then pulled out a syringe and pierced his neck, emptying it's contents in his bloodstream. His eyes went wide with confusion. Betrayal. Fear. Then his eyes rolled back and he slumped in the chair, unconscious.

With a smile, she pocketed the syringe and then unchained him, slinging him over her shoulder and walking out of the room. The serum she had injected into him would alter all his memories of Kayo, his family and all his friends so that he would believe that they had been abusing him all his life. She grinned as she thought of all the altered memories of Kayo. Of all the things that John would 'remember' his family and Kayo and his friends doing to him. So when he saw them, he would be after their blood.

A perfect weapon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay! Been really busy, other stories, life. But I'm back now and I think, no promises, but I think I might possibly be near the end of _The Death Trap_. Hold onto your hats - it's going to be a bumpy ride!**

Lucia had just finished checking her aircraft over when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around a saw an olive-skinned man in a business suit with dark brown hair, a goatee, and green eyes standing there with his hands clasped behind his back. _Who is this guy?_ She then recognized the suit as being the suit that the boss wore in all his communique's with her. Lucia quickly bowed in apology and in greeting. "How may I serve you, Sir?" she greeted.

"You are preparing for the invasion of Tracy Island."

It was a statement, but he phrased it as a question. She nodded. "Yes, sir. We are almost ready," Lucia informed him, though he no doubt already knew that. He glanced over at her aircraft in undisguised appreciation. She felt a glow of pride.

"Now, what I want from you is this," the boss said, turning his eyes on her again. "Do. Not. Kill. Rae."

Lucia was at a momentary loss for words. "Sir?" He just stared at her in the eyes. "Yes, sir," she quickly corrected herself, though she was befuddled.

"And, Penelope and Parker are going to be sent to Tokyo to...arrange something for me. Never mind what - they know. Just get them there and carry one with Tracy Island."

Lucia nodded, quite confused. "Of course, Sir."

* * *

Alan sighed as he sat on the floor, an arm over MAX. _What the hell was going on?_ He had tried everything he could to gain access to Thunderbird 3's systems and take back control of his Thunderbird, but he kept being locked out. He saw they were near earth. "Entering Earth's Atmosphere," a computerised voice announced. Alan stood up. _Did they get the correct angle of entry? What if they have gotten it incorrect to let me burn up on re-entry?_

* * *

The Lucian boss - Nicolás Gomez - exited the hangar and came face-to-face with the Mechanic with Ms. Kyrano standing obediently behind him. "Well? Take her in," he ordered. The Mechanic just stood there looking at him. Gomez stared back for a moment. "We saved Rae for you," he said quietly and walked straight past Ms. Kyrano and the Mechanic and back to his office.

* * *

Chief Police Officer Akimitsu Suzuki sighed as he watched the footage of the Zōshigaya Cemetery for the millionth time. He leaned back in his chair and turned off the video. "Karera wa mada hakken sa rete imasu ka?" he asked his assistant nearby. Have they been found yet?

"Īe," the assistant - Aimi - replied. No. "Karera wa mada sagashiteimasu Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward Soshite Kanojo no untenshu Parker." They are still searching for Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and her chauffeur Parker.

"Karera wa Rondon de kanojo no puropati o mitekimashita ka?" Suzuki demanded. Have they looked at her property in London?

"Hai. Karera wa sokode wa arimasen. Kōmuin wa, karera ga doko ni iru ka wakarimasen," Aimi informed him, checking her holographic reports. Yes. They are not there. The servants do not know where they are.

"Jigoku wa, korera no terorisuto doko ni imasu! ?" he yelled, thumping his fist on his desk. Where the hell are those terrorists!?

The door burst open and his new inturn ran into Suzuki's office, accidentally knocking over some papers on a nearby table in his rush. The inturn apologised and quickly picked up the papers. "Anata wa iiwake o setsumei yattara seikakuna junjo de sorera o modoshimasu," Suzuki snapped. The inturn nodded as his hands trembled. Put them back in precise order once you've done explaining your excuse.

"Karera wa kita!" The inturn exclaimed. They're here!

"Dare ga imasu ka?" Suzuki demanded. Who's here?

Before the inturn could answer, two people walked through the door with some confused police officers following them with guns trained on them. Suzuki's jaw dropped.

It was Lady Penelope and Parker.

"Akimitsu Suzuki," Penelope smiled sweetly, though he noted her eyes were cold. "It is a pleasure."


	17. Chapter 17

**High King Peter the Magnificen has stated that _The Death Trap_ needs some answers given to burning questions – and soon! So, Math Girl and High King Peter have complied a list of questions that they want answers to. I am going to try to answer at least some of the issues that haven't been cleared up yet. Whether I answer all the issues in this story or answer them in the sequel to this story that I am going to write, I don't know. But I will try to answer the questions. If you have any questions about the story, please let me know in either a private message or in a review below! **

**I will be revealing some stuff in this chapter, which I'm sure you all will be glad about. And sorry for enjoying being mysterious too much. So...enjoy!**

* * *

After the fleet left, Gomez exited his office and entered an elevator. He pressed a button marked 'B' and the elevator instantly slid down to the basement. There was a _ding!_ and the doors slid open.

 _"You have reached the sub-basement,"_ a monotonous computer voice announced. _"Enjoy your visit."_

 _Who programs these things?_ Gomez grumbled to himself as he turned left and walked through the storage area. He reached a door and punched a code in the keypad. The cover over the porthole in the door slid open and almost instantly a face appeared, dirty hands gripping the bars. "Have you come to let me out?" she snarled. He shook his head.

"No, Ruby. But, you might be getting some company soon," he informed her. She looked at him quizzically. "We are getting your daughter, Rae. If she refuses to follow her true calling, she will be put in here with you."

"Dangerous idea," Rae's mother snarled. "She would kill me."

"Why? You are in here for trying to protect her by giving her to the Tracy clan. And you still haven't learnt from your time in here," Gomez replied, cocking his head. She was quite beautiful, but sadly, she was now a 'stray', and it wasn't a good idea at all to be with one of those. _Rae better be more submissive than her mother_ , he thought.

"Why are you suddenly retrieving her?" the woman asked.

"She's come of age. And we don't want her contaminated anymore than she has," Gomez replied.

"And how do you plan to take her from the midst of the Tracys?" the woman asked. "I know you know that I had studied them for a while before handing Rae over to them. They are very much mother-hens."

 _Especially her partner, Virgil Tracy,_ Gomez thought sourly. _Who would have been removed in that planned disaster in Perth. Not even Raven managed to get rid of them_.

"We'll get rid of them. Just as we will get rid of our f***ing relatives at the same time," he told her and turned to leave.

"You're _still_ sour at them for winning Grace's experiment?" the woman asked.

"I'm NOT sour at them for that!" he shouted, whipping around to face her. "Yes, the Lucians _should_ have won. We _should_ have won and gotten the Serum. Do you even know what the Serum does?"

She didn't answer.

"No? The Serum cures and prevents sickness. And whoever drinks it will become MUCH MORE intelligent, more powerful, strong, athletic, artistic, cunning than anyone else on earth. Can you imagine what that would be like?"

"Yes. It would be hell."

Gomez shook his head. "No. No, not hell. Perfect! I would have unlimited power! Our ancestor, Gideon Cahill, invented it to cure the Black Plague, and it was successful. He made four different portions of it, based on his children's prowess and talents. He combined it all together, creating the Master Serum. He drank it, and then divided it back into the four portions and gave them to each of his four children based on their talents and prowess, so they would excel in their abilities. My ancestor, Luke, wanted to have the full serum. He wanted to be perfect! He tried to take the other portions, but his disloyal siblings wanted the Master Serum, too.

"They almost killed each other for it, but in the end set fire to the house and separated. Gideon was killed. Serves him right. He caused it. He should have given it all to Luke. Instead, he believed in 'fairness'. Well, that's for the simple. Luke was brilliant! Ever since then, all the four clans have been trying to take the others samples to make the Master Serum. None were successful – until the effin' Madrigals won Grace's game, and Dan created the Master Serum. Because of Gideon's stupidity, I don't have what should have been rightfully Luke's – now mine! THAT'S why I hate them!"

His chest heaving, he stared at her, daring her to try to comprehend. She looked at him in despair. "And why they hate each other."

Gomez shook his head. "Pathetic," he spat and began walking away.

"Do you have any idea why Grace had you all play the game to make the Master Serum years ago?"

He didn't stop, nor looked back. He was done. "She was trying to teach you all to put aside your differences, and work together. To teach you all that family is the most important. To realize that you should put aside this desire. To restore...before it was too late."

"It was too late when Gideon chose to give it to everyone," he called over his shoulder.

"No. After they had their pieces, they still could have chosen not to fight each other for it. It was too late when the fire was started. It was a lost cause. That's why she made sure that only the Madrigals would be able to decipher and gather all the clues before the others and win. Because she wanted someone who wants a family."

He entered the elevator and pressed '1'. Before the doors shut, he looked in her square in the eyes. As the doors slid shut, he called out, "Amy and Dan did a good job of that, didn't they?"

His fists clenched as the elevator reached level '1' and he stepped out. Deluded stray.

It was time to end this.

Once and for all.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the history of the Cahill families and the Cahill characters. They belong to their respective authors. The history that Gomez recited was taken from what I read on the Internet. There was some things I added as it fit, other than that, I don't own the history.**

 **Was it clear what the Lucians and Madrigals goals are? I was trying to make it clear, but I don't think I did. If you are confused about it still, or have any questions about anything that wasn't quite clear, please feel free to ask!**

 **Rae's mother is in jail! I know some of you (if not all) are in shock from this twist. I was trying to clear things up in this chapter, but I think I made it more mysterious. How did I handle trying to show Gomez's character?**

 **Why are they after the Tracys? How does Kayo's mystery with her family come into all this? What about John and Alan?**

 **Okay, okay! I'll answer the questions – later on in the story.**

 **Again, if there is anything in this story that you are still wondering about, or I haven't cleared up, or just want to ask a question about the story, please let me know in a review or send me a private message. Thanks for reading!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey...so, sorry that I haven't updated yet. I am so sorry about that, especially after I posted, saying I was going to update, and then never did, though I FULLY intended to, but life got in the way. I don't know if my followers from before are still following or not, but if you're still here, I'm truly sorry and hope you enjoy! Warning: You may need to reread what I've written so far of**_ **The Death Trap** ** _to familiarize yourself with it._**

* * *

Chief Police Office Akimitsu Suzuki sat there, stunned. _Wha...?_ This was the moment that most people in his line of work wished for – when the criminals they are after suddenly just drop in, allowing themselves to be arrested. There, job finished. Adios.

But when said criminals just dropping in were a Creighton-Ward and said Creighton-Ward's chauffeur...he internally shuddered.

"Dō shita no?" Penelope asked. What's the matter? She simply sat herself down directly across from him in a slightly suggestive manner and her chauffeur Parker leaned against the wall and casually began picking something from his teeth.

His eyes narrowed. _This was definitely a trap_. It had to be. "Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?" he enquired sternly. What are you doing here?

She smiled again. "Subarashī shitsumon." Excellent question.

 **LUCIAN BASE, THE MOON**

The Mechanic felt relieved when he heard that Rae was going to survive. _Phew!_ He then turned to Kayo was staring at him expectantly. _I_ so _enjoy seeing her like this – obeying my every whim_. "Let's go," he said and turned back, heading for his spacecraft without even bothering to see if Kayo was following.

He knew that she would be.

* * *

Gomez entered his office and slammed the door shut. _Bl**dy, stupid..._ he screamed in frustration. _I_ hate _Ruby! I sure hope her daughter, Rae, is more co-operative. Like her father is_.

He then touched a communicator on his ear. "Commander 657, status report."

Lucia's voice came crackled briefly as it came across the communicator. _"All ready. Waiting for your command."_

"Roger that. Stand by," and then he cut off that channel and switched to another. "Raven, status?"

" _The ruse worked. The Madrigals are about to head for Tracy Island as we speak. Though, they are keeping some of their own behind to protect their base and trick you into thinking that they are all there."_

Gomez chuckled. _Perfect_. "Roger. Tell your fleet to get ready to launch for the Sahara as soon as the Madrigals have departed for Tracy Island," her ordered.

" _Yes, sir,"_ Raven acknowledged and the call ended.

He then reopened the comm channel to Lucia. "Soon," was all he said and he then abruptly ended the call, tapping his fingers against his desk before leaning over and pressing a button on his desk.

 **TRACY ISLAND**

Virgil didn't know what to say.

 _What?_

"Y-you're..." he trailed off when Rae's fearful eyes latched onto his. "... _adopted?_ "

 **THUNDERBIRD 3**

 _ **Around the same time...**_

Alan was relieved – but also full of dread – when Thunderbird 3 entered Earth's atmosphere at the correct angle. _Someone wants to keep me alive_ , he thought.

 _Why? Why wasn't I killed immediately? What sort of purpose do I have for their plans?_

Even the heat shields were up and on.

 _What is going on?  
_

 **LUCIAN BASE, THE MOON**

Gomez watched the holo-satellite feed of Thunderbird 3's descent like a hawk. Once he judged, it was the correct time, he pressed a golden-coloured button and his eyes cut to the holo-image of Thunderbird 3.

 _Good_ , he thought. _The distress beacon has been activated. That should get the Tracys up and running_.

He then leaned forward slightly and pressed a silver button with the Lucian symbol on it.

 _That should also keep them extra busy_.

* * *

 _ **Sorry that this is so short. I'm just trying to get back into the feel, or flow, of the story again after such a long break. I profusely apologise for keeping you waiting on this story. Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll continue to read this as I really plan on updating this story a lot more often.**_

 _ **Adios for now!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thank you to all the silent readers and thank you to Your Brother for your review!**_

 _ **Sorry for the belated update - I've been a very busy bee with my blogs and other stories, and spending time with family and friends.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **THE SAHARA**

Amy Cahill turned on her communicator. "Anthony, report."

 _"Drone army prepped and ready to defend our base. Madrigals all ready for departure,"_ he reported.

Amy nodded, satisfied. "And...Raven?"

 _"I gave her the red herring."_

"Excellent." Amy had suspected for a while that Raven was secretly working with the Lucians, so had Anthony tell her that they were leaving some of the Madrigals behind instead of just the drones. She had complete access to the drone's footage, so if any of the Lucians came, she would know once and for all whether or not Raven was a Lucian mole.

Realising that she had been lost in thought for a few minutes, she quickly added: "I'm on my way" and then called Delilah. Delilah's holographic image appeared through Amy's communicator.

 _"Yes, Ma'am?"_

"Status report on John Tracy."

 _"Weaponized."_

Amy grinned. "Wonderful. John's location?"

 _"He's with me onboard one of our aircraft."_

"Thank you," Amy said and hung up.

 _This couldn't be going better_.

* * *

 **LUCIAN BASE, THE MOON**

Gomez's communicator beeped. "Yes?" he said, accepting the call.

 _"The Madrigals have launched,"_ Raven announced.

 _Perfect_. "Copy," he said and disconnected the call "Launch." He cut that call and quickly called another person. Lucia's hologram appeared. "Launch."

* * *

 **TRACY ISLAND**

Rue looked at him apprehensively after Virgil's reaction to the news, which was concerning. _Is this changing his feelings for me?_

Before she could say anything, there was a beeping sound a yellow holographic triangle with an exclamation mark in the centre appeared in the middle of the room, pulsating.

"Thunderbird 3's distress beacon!" Jeff exclaimed, momentarily forgetting everything to do with Rae and her newly discovered parentage as he rushed forward and pressed a button. A holographic image of Thunderbird 3 appeared as it continued in its path toward Earth.

"It's going to crash into Earth!" Virgil exclaimed, rushing from Rae's side to his father's as they both tried to raise Alan and MAX.

No response.

Rae stepped forward, mind momentarily distracted from Virgil's odd reaction, and switched channels. "John, can you try and contact Alan for us?"

Static was the only response.

"John?" Glancing over at the others in fear, Rae switched channels again and contacted John's companion. "EOS, what's happening? Where's John?"

Static again.

Then a holographic image of Thunderbird 5 appeared with a flashing red line through the image.

 _No...no...no, that...can't be..._

"It's..." Virgil momentarily trailed off as Rue looked up at him and saw his eyes swirling with tears. She reached over and gently squeezed his hand. His eyes dipped down to her and remained locked with her eyes as he spoke the last word, unable to believe, to _accept_ what the schematic was telling him. "...offline."

"What's going on?" Gordon said from behind them, having just walked in.

"Alan's in trouble," Jeff said, immediately switching from terrified father to commander mode in an instant. He turned to Gordon and Virgil, his eyes hard and cold. "Both of you get in Thunderbird 2. He needs your help."

* * *

 **LUCIAN BASE, THE MOON**

Gomez stood in the entrance of the room, arms behind his back, staring at the twenty-four transparent glass tubes. Some were currently unoccupied - they were the ones that Penelope, Parker and Kayo had occupied - but the rest were all occupied.

He leaned to the right and pressed a red button. The tubes lifted with a _puff_ of air and white, frosty clouds billowed out. All the occupants eyes opened and all turned to him, simply waiting for his instructions.

He smirked.

"Operatives," he said, his voice loud and clear as it carried across the entire room, all eyes on him. "Follow me."


End file.
